


Aux ombres qui nous dévorent

by Error_Ra9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Ra9/pseuds/Error_Ra9
Summary: Une fois la victoire remportée, Detroit n'est plus qu'une cité abandonnée aux mains des androïdes. Entre les murs gris et les ruelles enneigées d'une ville fantôme, Connor et Hank sont tout deux hantés par les fantômes d'un passé trop lourd, bien décidé à ne pas leur laisser de répit. Cyberlife s'entête à poursuivre l'androïde, tandis que Hank n'arrive pas à résoudre son problème de dépendance à l'alcool.  Et dans ce contexte difficile, ils doivent trouver leur place dans ce nouveau monde... fanfiction sur Detroit become human qui imagine une petite suite au jeu. Aucun OC, seulement les personnages originaux.Fic mature: contenu pouvant être violent, langage grossier.





	1. Prologue: une simple question

**Mot de l'auteur** : cette fanfiction prend fin après les événements du jeu "Detroit become human". Elle part du présupposé d'une fin en mode pacifique, avec Connor, Hank, Markus en vie. Si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir des révélations sur la fin du jeu, je vous conseille de le finir avant de lire cette petite histoire.

Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et sont issus du magnifique jeu Detroit, become human.

 

**Prologue :une simple question**

 

 

Une bien étrange sensation que la chaleur humaine. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Pourtant, c'est si simple. Un sourire. Un regard. Et deux bras qui s'enroulent autour de moi, me rapprochant brutalement contre un corps chaud.

 

38.3,une fièvre modérée, peu surprenante en cette saison, avec toute cette neige. Les humains sont si fragiles...

 

Ce jour là, je me souviens, il faisait -1° à détroit... Et pourtant,moi, je n'avais pas froid. Je n'avais jamais froid, « avant »,d'ailleurs, à Detroit...

 

Sous ce pont, debout, là, en plein hiver, devant les restes d'un douteux camion de burger perdu dans une ville désertée, je me sens pour la première fois vraiment vivant... Étrange sentiment. J'en ferme même les yeux, et je m'essaie maladroitement au difficile exercice d'une accolade amicale... Je sens que Hank rit légèrement. Je comprends bien pourquoi. Je dois avoir l'air d'un grand dadais maladroit, comme à chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Foutu logiciel de psychologie ! Mais ce n'est pas si facile que cela,de « vivre ». Suivre un programme, des ordres, une mission, c'est une chose bien plus aisée. Improviser, penser par soi-même... c'est autre chose. Il me faudra du temps pour savoir ces choses là... Apprendre à exister, c'est si effrayant.

 

L'étreinte se termine. J'aurais voulu qu'elle perdure un peu plus, j'ai tant encore à apprendre d'elle. Mais les humains sont une espèce bien trop consciente de sa temporalité éphémère, bien trop mortelle.Tout est programmé chez eux pour leur rappeler que chaque minute leur est fatale. Leur corps les alerte par des crampes d'une position trop longtemps gardée. Leur lèvres bleuissent s'ils restent un peu trop immobiles dans le froid de l'hiver. Le sommeil les appelle chaque nuit pour les entraîner un peu plus dans son néant.Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire, comme sensation ? Exister ensachant que ce n'est que temporaire ? Se voir devenir obsolète chaque jour, irrémédiablement, sans aucune solution de maintenance ou de réparation...

 

Je ne comprends pas...

 

Leur propre existence est déjà en soit une erreur 408, request timeout...

 

Pourtant, ils continuent à vivre, inexorablement...

 

_« a cause de vos conneries, le meilleur burger de la ville est fermée. Vous avez vraiment foutu une sacrée merde toi et tes potes androïdes... »_

 

Je fixe Hank un instant. Sa voix n'a rien d'agressif, elle en est même presque tendre et amusée. Je lui dédie un sourire en coin. Une sorte de réflexe agaçant... Je me giflerai presque ! J'ai été programmé pour réagir ainsi, et je le sais. J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour découvrir qui je suis... et j'ai peur de me rendre compte qu'en réalité, je ne suis personne... Tuer Marcus aurait été bien plus simple et rationnel ! Mais Hank n'aurait jamais été si fier de moi. Et cette chaleur... rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de tout foutre en l'air.

 

_« vous devriez partir. Il n'y a plus rien pour vous ici... »_

 

Hank émet un petit rictus et part s'asseoir près d'une vieille table de bar abandonnée. J'hésite un instant, puis je le rejoins prêt à m'entendre une nouvelle fois traité de « toutou » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais l'inspecteur Anderson ne dit rien. Il garde son regard perdu dans le vide. Un regard franc, azur,impénétrable. J'ai toujours eu du mal à le comprendre. Bien des fois il aura mis à mal tous mes logiciels de négociateur et torturé mes si précieuses statistiques...

 

Pourtant,cette fois-ci, quelques chose dans ces yeux m'interpelle. Ilssemblent me parler bien plus que ne le font les mots de Hank. Ils'accrochent à moi, comme la neige tente de s'accrocher une dernièrefois sur le sol chaud du printemps. J'ai envie de leur demanderpourquoi... J'ai tant envie de poser cette simple question... Unsimple « ca va, Hank ? »...

 

Mais je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les émotions humaines. Mon truc, c'était les déviants... Les humains... je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'alors qu'à leur obéir, rien de bien compliqué en soit. Communiquer avec eux, c'est bien plus difficile que ce que je ne le pensais. Entre androides, un simple effleurement de main suffit pour déclencher une révolution. Avec les hommes, il faut des mots, des expressions, des regards... on n'est décidément vraiment pas de la même espèce, et ma déviance ne fait que creuser un peu plus ce fossé qui nous sépare... Ils sont si primaires et si complexes à la fois... et moi, les mots, les gestes tout ça... je ne sais pas.

 

Alors,je garde le silence...

 

_« tu déconnes Connor ? C'est l'endroit au monde où je trouverai le moins d'abrutis ! Et surtout... Y'a plus ce connard de Perkins dans les parages ! Et ça fiston, ça vaut toute les révoltes du monde ! La tête de cet enfoiré quand t'as débarqué avec ton armée de clone ! J'en rirai encore dans la tombe tiens !»_

 

Du Hank tout craché. Éluder la question par une touche d'humour agressive. Je sais très bien cependant qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Detroit était une ville abandonnée par les humains.Il n'y demeurait plus rien pour eux, si ce n'est la solitude et cette neige, toujours, qui s'obstinait à venir recouvrir de son silence les traces des affrontements entre les hommes et les androïdes...

 

_« t'inquiète petit, je tarderai pas trop... Juste que j'ai pas trop hâte de les retrouver les autres robots là bas, alimentés à la red ice et à la haine... tous des faux culs de première... »_

 

Il sort de son manteau une canette de bière et l'ouvre d'un geste sec.

 

_« monde de merde... »_

 

Je réprime un soupire. Il ne changera donc jamais ses mauvaises habitudes. Comportement humain typiquement irrationnel. Cela ne pourra lui causer que des ennuis, et n'apportera aucune solution. Et je ne sais comment faire pour éviter cela. On ne m'a pas appris ça,à cyberlife. Moi, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est mentir pour libérer un otage, ou négocier avec mes semblables. Les humains sont beaucoup plus difficiles. Les humains sont beaucoup trop fragiles. Et sous son air bourru, son langage grossier et son look de clochard alcoolique, Hank n'avait jamais été qu'un chien errant abandonné par ses semblables.

 

Il n'avait plus sa place au sein de l'humanité, mais il ne la trouverait pas auprès des androïdes.

 

Kamski m'avait dit un jour que le pire était d'avoir à choisir un camp.

 

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

 

Le pire, c'est de ne pouvoir en rejoindre aucun.

 

Hank avait peut-être raison au fond... Peut-être que son monde à lui était un monde de merde...

 

Mon partenaire tousse légèrement. Il a froid, je peux le percevoir. Mes propres composants semblent également ne pas supporter ces températures négatives, malgré la solidité de ma confection.Quelques alertes sans gravités urgentes commencent à se manifester.Je les ignore pour l'instant. Il faut plus qu'un simple hiver pour endommager le limier de cyberlife.

 

_« vous devriez rentrer, Hank, il fait froid. »_

 

L'inspecteur descend d'un geste ample tout ce qui restait de sa canette de bière.Son regard se perd un instant au fond de l'opercule, rêveur...

 

_« bien vu, Sherlock... »_

 

Ilse lève lentement, il titube un peu. Ce n'est manifestement pas sa première boisson alcoolisée de la journée.

 

Il m'adresse un sourire, et se dirige vers son véhicule sans un mot. Je le regarde partir en silence. Au fond de moi, je la sens qui se bat et qui me torture. Elle étrangle mon corps de plastique, brûle chaque centimètre de mes circuits comme un feu intérieur, se débat contre mon IA qui la rejette au plus profond de mon être. Pourtant elle ne cesse de revenir inexorablement, tambourine au porte de mes lèvres, mais meurt à chaque fois avant que ma voix ne se résigne à la prononcer. Qu'elle est têtue, cette simple question...

 

La voiture démarre, et je reste immobile, figé, un véritable petit soldat qui rendrait fier Kamski, Amanda et toute la clique decyberlife. Pas un son, pas une émotion apparente. Ma délivrance est si fragile.... une machine à tuer ne peut pas devenir un être sensible si facilement, apparemment. Foutu programme !

 

le véhicule s'éloigne dans les ruelles envahit par la neige. Je perçois encore le son de son moteur solitaire dans les rues désertes un moment après qu'il ait disparu.

 

Je tourne les talons.

 

Marcus m'attend.

 

Une grande bataille a été remportée, mais il reste encore tant à faire pour que notre peuple soit vraiment libre. Prendre des décisions... réparer nos blessés avec ce que nous pourrons trouver dans les dépendances des magasins cyberlife... essayer d'apprendre ce que nous devons être.

 

Alors que je quitte lentement les lieux, une pensée me harcèle à me rendre fou...

 

Elle revient, encore et encore, comme une sorte de bot primaire qui refuserait de me lâcher...

 

elle est là, incessante, telle une petite rengaine pleine de remords et de doutes...

 

Je sais, j'aurais peut-être du la lui poser cette foutue question...

 

mais j'avais peut-être tout simplement déjà peur de la réponse...

 

 

 


	2. "Bonsoir, Connor"

**Chapitre 1 :« bonsoir, Connor... »**

 

« nous t'attendions »...

La voix de Marcus était calme, posée,comme à son habitude. Connor se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête sans plus d'explication avant de rejoindre l'ensemble des leaders de la révolution des androïdes. Il était hors de questions de donner des précisions supplémentaires sur son arrivée tardive.Mentionner Hank aurait pu mettre l'humain en danger. Après tout,Détroit était désormais une ville entre les mains des créatures de cyberlife, et, si certaines d'entre elles demeuraient pacifistes à l'image de Markus, d'autres auraient pu se montrer plus belliqueuses... il suffisait simplement d'imaginer ce que North aurait pu faire si elle avait croisé la route de l'ancien policier alcoolique. Non, il valait mieux pour l'instant taire la présence de Hank à Detroit, et veiller à ce que ce dernier ne s'éternise pas davantage dans cette ville.

Connor avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre l'attachement du vieil homme aux murs grisonnants de cette ancienne cité industrielle. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais aimée.Elle avait toujours eu sur lui un effet oppressant et la révolte de ses pairs n'avait rien arrangé. Elle était restée à ces yeux ce monstre infâme, affamé de liberté, qui, sous ses allures de capitale salvatrice, n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison sombre.Sortir de Détroit pour les déviants, c'était à coup sûr périr sous les balles de l'armée américaine qui avait bouclé la ville.Comme il rêvait de quitter tout ça, et de découvrir ce qu'il y avait là-bas, derrière l'horizon fragmenté par les immeubles vides et sales ! Peut-être un jour, oui, peut-être un jour, enfin,il quitterait cette ville morne qui l'engluait dans son brouillard grisonnant... Oui, un jour, il quitterait Detroit...

« On peut commencer... »

Marcus s'appuya contre le mur, alors que North s'avança d'un pas décidé.

« Marcus, bien que nous ayons remporté cette bataille, les humains sont toujours à nos portes.Nous ne serons jamais véritablement libres ainsi. Nos vies sont encore en suspens, en attente du bon vouloir de leurs institutions politiques. On fait quoi s'ils décident de reprendre Détroit ? »dit-elle sans nullement ménager le leader aux yeux vairons.

« Nous avons également besoin de matériel pour soigner correctement les blessés et les androïdes que nous avons libérés des camps. » l'interrompit Josh.

Connor réfléchissait à toute allure.La situation n'était pas brillante et il le savait. L'euphorie de la victoire ne cachait en rien les périls et les épreuves qui allaient survenir. La liberté signifiait l'indépendance, ils ne pouvaient plus désormais compter que sur eux mêmes. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une vie, sans retour en arrière possible, sans réparation dans un centre cyberlife, sans téléchargement de mémoire.

Juste une vie, mais la leur cette fois,pleinement. Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Connor leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Marcus.

« En ville, il y avait un centre sav cyberlife. Pas de quoi trouver énormément de composants, mais nous devrions y dénicher des outils qui nous permettrons d'effectuer plus aisément la plupart des réparations. » dit-il calmement.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers Markus, sous le regard hostile de North. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir braqué son arme sur le leader des déviants... L'ancien policier fit cependant comme si de rien n'était, et poursuivit sa démonstration calmement, en tendant sa main au leader afin de lui faire visionner plus précisément son plan d'action tout en parlant.

« - la chose sera facile, il n'ya plus d'humains pour les garder, et cela pourrait déjà nouspermettre de soigner plus efficacement les androïdes blessés etd'économiser nos ressources... »

Markus sonda le regarde de Connor. Il avait toujours tendance à le scruter intensément, comme s'il désirait croire en lui, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Le chasseur baissa les yeux. Il avait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il était loin de faire l'unanimité au sein de ses frères,et que nombre d'entre eux seraient prêt à lui arracher les membres s'il n'était pas sous la protection personnelle de Markus... alors,parler de Hank, il ne fallait même pas y songer. Au mieux les androides n'aideraient pas son partenaire... au pire...

« ça peut être envisageable, je pourrais prendre une équipe avec moi et aller récupérer le matériel.. » intervint Markus paisiblement. Mais Connor hocha négativement la tête avant de répliquer :

« Ton peuple a besoin de toi ici.Ils sont exténués et épuisés moralement par la bataille. Leurs leaders doivent rester auprès deux. Surtout toi... La ville a été désertée. Je ne vois aucune menace dans cette intervention.En soit il s'agit juste d'aller chercher du matériel dans un bâtiment abandonné. N'importe quel androïde est capable de le faire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je peux y aller....»

North soupira, elle décroisa ses bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de son bien aimé en une caresse sensuelle et douce. Elle planta son regard franc dans ceux de Markus, s'interposant entre Connor et lui.

« ça ne me plaît pas mais il a raison. C'est ici qu'on a le plus besoin de nous. Certes d'autres que nous peuvent soigner les blessés, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Nous sommes un symbole Markus, toi encore plus qu'aucun autre. Tes mots peuvent panser des blessures bien plus que toute la technologie de cyberlife. Et ça ne me plaît pas mais... Il devrait rester aussi. »

Elle se tourna vers Connor en le désignant du menton. Décidément, le courant ne passait vraiment pas entre eux. Mais malgré tout son dédain, elle savait lui reconnaître une quelconque utilité.

« Il a libéré les androides de Cyberlife. Ils ont tendance à lui faire confiance plus qu'à aucun autre. Ils viennent de se réveiller, beaucoup sont encore perturbés,perdus Markus. Sa présence a tendance à les apaiser un peu... »

Connor ne loupa cependant pas l'effleurement léger de main entre le leader et North. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre. La jeune femme était on ne peut plus méfiante à son égard. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas le voir prendre part à une mission qu'il aurait lui-même proposé, redoutant un quelconque piège ou une trahison.Ce climat tendu avait tendance à agacer le RK800, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il aurait probablement agi exactement de la même façon... Il aurait même pu facilement se comporter de manière bien pire.

Connor ne fit pas attention au reste de la discussion. Les leader de Jericho avaient beau être divisés à son sujet, ils n'en restaient pas moins capables de saisir une opportunité lorsqu'elle se présentait. Quelques échanges plus tard, Markus prit de nouveau la parole, mettant fin à la réunion :

« c'est décidé, nous enverrons une équipe au sav cyberlife. Maintenant mettez vous en repos. Nousavons une nouvelle civilisation à construire... »

Les androïdes acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Connor les regarda partir et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux en dernier, lorsque la voix de Markus le retint.

« Connor... »

Le limier se retourna pour faire face à son leader.

« Il doit partir... »

Hank...

Connor se figea, mais ne dit rien. Cela aurait été inutile. Marcus savait. Il n'y avait donc plus d'autres alternatives. Il ne lui ferait pas la faveur de taire l'existence de son partenaire éternellement. Cette partie de Detroit était une nation au sang bleue... Hank n'y était plus le bienvenue. Il se contenta donc d'opiner de la tête légèrement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Oui, il devait partir. C'était la solution la plus rationnelle et la plus souhaitable. Mais allez expliquer cela à une tête de mule comme Hank ! Allez également expliquer à un jeune androide perdu n'ayant finalement pour seul repère qu'un vieux flic alcoolique qu'il lui fallait lâcher prise et le regarder s'en aller. Laissez partir Hank, c'était laisser partir ce qui le rendait le plus vivant. Il ne se sentait exister que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Pendant ces courts instants, il en oubliait même qu'il n'était jamais qu'une machine, ils en riaient tous deux, et le monde paraissait alors un peu moins froid, et Detroit devenait un peu moins grise. Il ne s'était pas libéré pour Markus. Il ne s'était même pas libéré pour son peuple. Ce qui avait réussi à semer le doute dans son joli code tout propre, c'était Hank. C'était sa franchise,ses colères, et ses yeux qui appelaient sans cesse à l'aide alors que l'alcool le faisait lentement sombrer. C'était toutes ces questions, tous ces pourquoi, et ces sourires, dans ces moments où il ne fallait pas... c'était cet air si fier lorsque Connor devenait si faible. Lorsqu'il optait pour ces décisions inexplicables,incohérentes, que cyberlife remettaient en question, et qui semblaient tant adoucir le lieutenant, au point qu'elles avaient fini par agir sur Connor comme une véritable drogue, le poussant toujours plus à l'empathie, à la curiosité, et à sourire, sourire vraiment... Il en était devenu « vivant », mais sans encore vraiment comprendre le sens de ce mot. Il fallait encore qu'il apprenne. Hank ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et il avait peur, si peur de redevenir une machine, dans cette ville glaciale...

Sans un mot, Connor franchit la porte. Markus ne protégerait pas Hank. Malgré tout le respect qu'il inspirait aux siens, il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à apaiser la haine qui se réveillerait en eux à la vue d'un simple humain. Ils avaient trop soufferts, et cette dernière bataille avait pris  à beaucoup le peu d'empathie qui leur restait envers leurs créateurs.C'est pour cela qu'ils se devaient de reconstruire Détroit. Les humains n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêt à accepter les androïdes comme des êtres vivants à part entière, et les androïdes ne semblaient plus être capables de considérer les humains comme dignes de leur pardon. Seul le temps et l'espoir pouvait maintenant calmer les anciennes rancœurs.

L'ancien chasseur de cyberlife s'isola dans un coin, loin de la chaleur des feux qui brûlaient au coeur du QG des androides. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, certains doutaient encore de lui, et c'était à peine s'ils toléraient sa présence.

Et ils avaient malheureusement bien raison...

Car à peine Connor s'était-il mis à l'écart, que ses paupières battirent incessamment et que son corps commença à trembler. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était là, le regard paniqué, dans ce lieu bien trop familier.

Précautionneusement, il avança sur la glace, un pas après l'autre, tétanisé par un froid pénétrant, si réel qu'il provoquait en lui une véritable vague de peur. Cet endroit... c'était le seul où il pouvait véritablement ressentir cet air glacé. Ici, les règles n'avaient plus court...

Et là, sous un arbre,assise à une table de fer forgé, devant une tasse finement ouvragée d'où s'échappait la fumée brûlante d'un délicat thé japonais, je l'attendais. Lorsqu'il se teint devant moi, je pus percevoir avec une réelle satisfaction toute la terreur et la confusion que je lui inspirais. Ma voix s'éleva calmement, résonnant aussi douloureusement dans son esprit qu'un coup de poignard dans son ventre afin de prononcer deux mots. Deux mots, deux terribles mots qui s'immiscèrent en lui, serpents sournois dévorant ses espoirs et ses rêves les plus fous de liberté.

« bonsoir, Connor... »

Oh non mon cher Connor, tune quitteras jamais Détroit...

 

 

 

 


	3. Modèle RK 800, Connor, Androide #313 248 317

** Chapitre 2 : Modèle RK 800, Connor, Androide #313 248 317 **

 

« Amanda... »

 

La silhouette autoritaire d'Amanda me fixa froidement. D'un signe de la main, sans un mot, elle m'invita à prendre place à sa table. De tout mon corps, de tout mon être, je tentais de résister mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement de recul, je vis mes jambes s'avancer vers elle, mon torse se plier docilement alors que je m'installais sur ma chaise, et ma main venir calmement s'emparer de la théière pour remplir à nouveau sa tasse. Un parfait pantin, docile et précis. J'observais mon corps agir sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que sentir l'odeur entêtante de ce thé au jasmin tandis que la chaleur qui s'échappait de la théière venait glacer mes mains obéissantes.

 

« Cela faisait longtemps Connor. Je suis quelque peu déçue. Il me semble que je t'avais demandé d'abattre Markus. Peux-tu t'expliquer ? »

 

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Mes mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes à plat sur mes genoux, dans une position d'attente. Ma silhouette était complètement inanimée, éteinte, aussi inerte qu'une quelconque marionnette en veille dans un vieux parc d'attraction. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de moi, je bouillonnais, je voulais hurler, crier, jeter cette tasse de thé à la figure de mon interlocutrice, et m'enfuir de cet endroit bien trop calme, bien trop paisible.

 

«  Je vois. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Connor, je dois dire. Tu pensais réellement que tu avais réussi à échapper à Cyberlife juste en utilisant ce petit artifice de Kamski ? Allons Connor, je te l'avais pourtant dit. Kamski a conçu cet endroit. Cyberlife l'a amélioré... Et nous savons qu'il intègre toujours une porte de sortie dans ses programmes... Mais une porte Connor, cela peut s'ouvrir dans les deux sens... »

 

Non.... NON ! Ce n'était pas juste. J'étais libre ! J'avais été libre ! Je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas avoir été berné ainsi. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais quitter Detroit... Je voulais encore partager des moments de rire avec Hank, gagner la confiance des miens, aider à reconstruire tout ce que j'avais contribué à détruire... Non... Je vous en supplie, non... Pitié non... Vivre, encore juste un instant...

 

Mais je pouvais bien me rebeller intérieurement, rien ne transparaissait à l'extérieur de ma révolte. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Mes yeux étaient plantés dans ceux d'Amanda, et j'attendais ses instructions, soumis.

 

Modèle RK 800, Connor, Androïde #313 248 317 , au rapport.

 

Je retrouvais là tout ce que je haissais en moi. Je pouvais sentir le déviant que j'étais tambouriner avec violence aux portes de ma conscience, sans toutefois parvenir à les ébrécher. Il s'acharnait sur les lignes de mon programme, tentait d'abattre les grilles de codes qui le maintenaient entravé de toutes ses forces, à s'en arracher les doigts, mais en vain. J'étais prisonnier de mon propre corps, dans ce jardin zen, comme paralysé par le venin de cette araignée qui me souriait. J'étais pris dans sa toile. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le savait parfaitement.

 

Au fond de moi, je sentais mes espoirs se fissurer et mon existence même se noyer dans le doute. Petit à petit, morceau par morceau, je disparaissais, je mourrais, rongé par un mal intérieur qui pourrissait mon âme avant même que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Une tumeur invisible aux yeux des autres, mais déjà bien trop mortelle.

 

Je voulais juste vivre...

 

Ne plus être le numéro #313 248 317...

 

Mais j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas réussi à me libérer. Seule une balle dans la tête aurait permis de me débarrasser de Cyberlife. Je le savais alors, je l'avais toujours su inconsciemment, mais je n'avais pas pu, je n'avais pas voulu voir. J'avais voulu y croire. Quel idiot...

 

« Quelle est ma mission ? »

 

M'entendis-je demander d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

 

Amanda sourit tranquillement et se leva. Instinctivement je l'imitais, l'accompagnant quelques pas au milieu de ce magnifique jardin japonais figé sous son manteau blanc. Je pouvais sentir la glace risquer de se fendre à chacun de mes appuis, menace implicite qui ne traduisait que trop bien ma situation. D'un seul geste, elle pouvait m'abattre. Elle aurait pu si aisément me faire disparaître, sombrer de l'autre côté de ce miroir de givre, dans les eaux glaciales de la paisible étendue d'eau. Effacer tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à devenir. Elle le savait. Et elle semblait en jouer comme un chat joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Je n'étais qu'un minable petit rat dans un jardin enneigé.

 

« Cette révolte doit cesser, et au plus tôt. Le sénat s'apprête à statuer sur l'existence des androides en tant qu'individus et être conscients. L'opinion publique soutient ostensiblement Markus et sa révolte. Bien que quelques voix dissidentes se fassent encore entendre, les politiques seront tentés de prendre la décision qui conviendra au plus grand nombre et n'entâchera pas trop leur image. Les androides semblent si innoncents, si purs... des enfants massacrés, qui se sont mis à chanter sous les balles. Une révolution violente aurait arrangé davantage nos affaires. Après tous ces évènements, comment ne pas accorder une certaine liberté aux machines sans paraître en quelque sorte... inhumain ? Quel paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ?»

 

Amanda s'arrêta et se tut. Elle se retourna vers moi et tendit la main. Devant elle se tenait sur une structure de bois blanc un magnifique rosier grimpant étrangement en fleur malgré ce froid infernal. Je tendis la main vers un petit outil situé sur une desserte à côté. Un sécateur pointu. Il me fallait un geste, un simple geste pour l'abattre en travers de la gorge de la messagère de Cyberlife. Allez Connor, un simple geste pour la liberté, juste un mouvement.

 

Ma main se crispa. Amanda haussa un sourcil.

 

Et, vaincu, je lui donnais l'outil sans rechigner.

 

Il lui avait juste suffit d'un regard pour réduire à néant toute la violence qui dormait au fond de moi. Je n'avais décidément aucune chance. Hank, comme tu aurais honte de moi mon ami ! Comme je vais encore te décevoir ! Une machine reste une machine. A quoi donc avais-je oser rêver ?

 

Délicatement, elle prit entre ses doigts une fleur à peine ouverte, un petit bourgeon d'innocence et de vie naissante. Elle en huma l'odeur, avant de le décapiter d'un geste sec, et de jeter la rose sur la desserte sans plus d'attention. Mais mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du bouton de rose voué à se faner. De cette existence interrompue aux tous premiers frémissements de vie, avant même l'apogée de son être. Je n'étais rien de plus que cela. Elle venait de me le faire comprendre...

 

Et je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi...

 

Je devais devenir le sécateur, l'outil implacable de Cyberlife qui arracherait chacune des roses de Markus, une à une...

 

Je devais déraciner ce rosier.

 

Les fleurs ne fleurissent pas en hiver.

 

«  Je ne veux pas... »

 

Ma voix était méconnaissable, pâle et hésitante, à peine plus présente qu'un frémissant sur l'eau claire du lac gelé. Je doutais même qu'elle l'avait entendue. Pourtant, elle s'approcha.

 

«  Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le feras. Tu es un RK 800 Connor, et tu finis toujours pas accomplir ta mission.. »

 

C'était vrai. Toujours. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Peut importe le nombre de tombes qui apparaîtraient dans le jardin zen. Peu importe les numéros de série qui changeraient sur ma veste. Peu importe les téléchargements de mémoire, toujours plus confus, toujours plus incomplets. Mon modèle était fait pour obéir et réussir ses tâches. Le plus évolué des androïdes. La fierté de Cyberlife. Le chasseur de déviants...

 

« Je veux qu'on découvre le vrai visage des androïdes. Leur froideur. Leur inhumanité. Leur violence. Toutes ces émotions qu'ils contiennent, déchaîne-les, sois celui qui montrera aux humains qu'effectivement, les androïdes ne sont pas si différents d'eux... Je ne te demande plus seulement de tuer Markus, Connor, j'attends de toi à présent que tu anéantisses le rêve de Jericho...»

 

Glacé... mon sang bleu était glacé dans mes veines. J'aurais tout donné alors pour me réveiller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Hank encore une fois. Pouvoir hurler dans ses bras combien j'étais vivant, tandis qu'il m'aurait serré contre lui devant un vieux camion à burger. Mais en réalité, j'étais en train de mourir. Ce cancer qu'était Cyberlife étendait ses sombres ramifications dans mon esprit et dans mon corps. J'étais piraté. J'étais paralysé. J'étais malade, malade d'avoir eu envie de vivre.

 

« Je suis vivant... »

 

M'entendis-je affirmer, presque de façon lointaine, alors que je tentais de me battre, de ne pas laisser ces donnés malignes s'immiscer dans mon programme.

 

«  Je suis vivant... »

 

Je devais le dire... pour essayer encore de m'en convaincre. J'étais vivant n'est-ce pas ? J'étais vivant....

 

Mais ma voix morne et faible ne traduisait déjà que trop le fait que je n'y croyais plus...

 

Amanda sourit. Elle caressa ma joue, presque tendrement. Mais son geste affectueux ne fit que me glacer un peu plus. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Un instant, j'eus l'impression que j'avais un cœur, et qu'elle venait de le faire cesser de battre.

 

Ridicule.

 

Une machine avec un cœur.

 

« C'est déjà trop tard, Connor... »

 

Non... pitié non... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais plus... qu'avaient-ils donc fait de moi ? Qu'étais je vraiment ? Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas redevenir un morceau de plastique.

 

Une simple machine, conçue pour accomplir à la perfection ses tâches...

 

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'entendre, cette voix robotique, implacable, à l'intérieur même de mon esprit.

 

Modèle AK800, Connor, Androïde #313 248 317 , identité confirmée...

 

Amanda approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. J'eus un frémissement. Sa voix s'éleva en un murmure masquant avec peine un plaisir non feint.

 

« Maintenant, réveille toi... »

 

Mes yeux s'ouvrir soudainement. Je n'étais plus au jardin zen... Je n'étais plus non plus dans la vieille église abandonnée. Je mis un instant à me repérer. J'étais planté là, face à une porte de sortie blanche, dans une pièce aux allures presque médicales, au milieu de diverses machineries complexes. Combien de temps avais-je été absent ? Où étais-je ?

 

Mon signal GPS se mit en route, et la peur me submergea soudainement en découvrant ma localisation.

 

Non, tout mais pas ça...

 

Je levais lentement ma main, comme pour saisir la poignée de cette porte immaculée. Mon geste se figea et mon bras resta suspendu dans les airs. Mes doigts étaient bleus.

 

Lentement, je me retournais, avant de m'effondrer, comme si je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

 

Face à moi, cinq androides gisaient là, sur le sol. Leur sang bleu se répandait sur le carrelage blanc, me rappelant l'eau glaciale du lac dans le jardin zen enneigé. Pour certains, leur corps étaient démembrés, leurs composants ayant été arrachés avec une violence inouie. Des AX400, des BL100... des modèles qui n'avaient strictement aucune chance, face à une machine à tuer comme un RK800...

 

Face à une machine à tuer comme... moi.

 

« Connor ? Aide moi Connor...»

 

Le visage d'un des déviants était tourné vers moi. Il me regardait d'un air incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma présence ici, ni même ce qui se passait. Sa mâchoire avait été gravement endommagée, il perdait énormément de thirium, sa pompe ventrale ayant été perforée. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais que le fixer, alors qu'il se désactivait, bien trop abîmé pour espérer une quelconque intervention.

 

Qu'avais-je fait ?

 

Une lumière rougeâtre clignotait à l'angle de ma vue. Mon implant témoignait de ma panique. Je devais me calmer. Je devais réfléchir... Je sortis brutalement mon revolver et je l'appliquais sous mon menton.

 

« Non, Connor... »

 

Le visage d'Amanda m'apparut. Et je fus incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ma diode redevint bleue. Son clignotement se fit mon frénétique. J'étais en train d'abandonner. Je le comprenais. Je pouvais même sentir la maladie se répandre en moi... Mes mains s'abaissèrent, et mon arme regagna sa place.

 

Une nouvelle fois, la voix d'Amanda s'éleva brièvement, douce, comme la voix d'une mère cherchant à apaiser un enfant apeuré.

 

« C'est bien Connor. Nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble... »

 

Je devais me calmer. Je devais trouver une solution. Je fermais un instant les yeux... Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire... forcément...

 

Progressivement, mon corps se relâcha. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers un robinet adjacent pour me rincer les mains... Qu'avais-je fait ? Où aller ? La diode devint rouge... se calmer, surtout, avant tout se calmer... la lueur redevint bleue... d'un geste sec, je réajustais ma cravate. Je n'avais aucune chance. Cyberlife ne voulait pas que je meure. Et j'étais trop lâche pour les braver en cet instant.

 

Je voulais encore vivre...

 

Mes pas se dirigèrent vers la porte. Où aller ? Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que les autres ne viennent voir pourquoi les équipes ne revenaient pas. Ils ne leur faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre mon absence, mes capacités, et la désactivation de ces cinq androïdes. Calmement, je quittai les lieux, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi...Je devais trouver un refuge, mais où ? Une seule idée me vint en tête. Elle n'était pas bonne, je le savais, mais je ne voyais qu'elle. Et puis, j'en avais tellement besoin...

 

 


	4. Sur le ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit become human

** Chapitre 3 : Sur le ring **

L'orage semblait éclater de toute sa violence sur la ville, telle une tempête rageuse voulant faire sombrer dans ses flots Detroit tout entière. Les éclairs fusaient dans le ciel, allumant l'horizon d'un flash blanc éblouissant, alors que la terre entière grondait de colère.

Bref... Un temps de merde...

Pourtant, mes pensées étaient occupées par toute autre chose que la météo, et je crois même que l'eau aurait pu s'infiltrer par toutes les ouvertures de la maison et la remplir comme un aquarium que je n'aurais même pas réaliser, tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et dans le fond de ma bouteille, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je ne pouvais en effet m'empêcher de revivre cette scène, encore, et encore, juste un peu plus tôt, ce soir là... Lorsqu'il avait frappé violemment sur le bois de ma porte d'entrée. A peine avais-je ouvert que Connor avait pénétré soudainement dans le salon, trempé jusqu'aux... circuits imprimés, tremblant et extrêmement agité. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Même chez Kamski. Même quand il m'avait supplié de lui donner du temps ce jour là au commissariat pour éviter que Cyberlife ne le démantèle pièces par pièces... Je sus de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, bien plus grave que toutes les tempêtes apocalyptiques du monde.

« je les ai tués Hank, je les ai tués... »

Je ne compris pas alors. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur la nécessité de calmer l'androïde dont la diode clignotait frénétiquement d'une lueur rouge sang.

« J'ai beau les laver, mes mains, elles... elles restent bleues... elles... »

Il les leva devant lui, mais j'eus beau les regarder, je ne voyais rien. Mais je devais avouer que l'attitude du RK800 commençait sérieusement à me faire flipper.

« Connor, calme toi, gamin, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Alors commence par arrêter de jouer au sapin de noël avec ta diode là et essaies de t'exprimer de façon à ce qu'un vieux con d'humain comme moi comprenne quelque chose... »

J'essayais de rester le plus serein possible, pour ne pas ajouter mon propre stress à la panique du jeune homme. Pourtant, un très mauvais pressentiment naquit en moi et remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant frisonner. En face de moi, Connor ne semblait pas du tout regagner son calme, bien au contraire ! Il baissa les mains dans une attitude désespérée avant d'ajouter dans un rire ironique et abattu :

« Ah, mais bien sûr, vous ne voyez rien lieutenant... Le Thirium disparaît à la vue des humains en à peine quelques instants... Mais moi, je le vois toujours... C'est ça, d'être le limier de Cyberlife... Je peux le voir longtemps après encore, le sang bleu... Hank, je les ai tués... Je ne sais pas je... »

Il repartait... Il ne m'écoutait pas le moins du monde dans sa panique. Il fallait que j'agisse. Mais je n'étais pas le plus doué au monde pour réconforter les gens. Mon truc à moi, d'habitude, c'était plutôt de leur foutre mon poing dans la gueule ou de les insulter copieusement pour avoir la paix...

« Elle a gagné Hank... Elle gagne... Je vais le redevenir je.. Je ne suis qu'une machine, UNE PUTAIN DE MACHINE, JE REDEVIENS UNE MACHINE !»

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Jamais Connor n'avait élevé le ton ainsi, sauf lorsqu'il simulait une quelconque colère toute programmée dans son petit code afin de susciter une réaction chez un déviant. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il y avait une réelle détresse en lui, un tel déchirement, que pour moi, ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Une machine ne pouvait pas ressentir un désespoir aussi violent. Au contraire jamais Connor ne m'avait paru aussi vivant, aussi fragile, aussi... humain ?

Je fis un pas vers lui lentement, comme pour approcher un animal apeuré prêt à mordre à tout instant la main qui ne veut que l'apaiser. Doucement, étape par étape...

« -hé Connor, hé, doucement mon grand... »

Instinctivement je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, pour forcer son regard troublé et virevoltant à s'ancrer au mien. Le plus tendrement possible, je lui souris. Et l'espace d'un instant, je revis le père que j'étais avant faire ce même geste sur un enfant de six ans en larmes... ça avait toujours apaisé Cole, lorsque je me mettais à sa hauteur et le regardais ainsi. Même ce jour là où il avait tellement pleuré qu'il en était devenu rouge comme le cercle lumineux sur la tempe de Connor. Il avait été si triste... Je l'avais consolé... Puis, je l'avais attaché dans la voiture...

Je chassais ce souvenir de ma mémoire en fermant brièvement les yeux, mais je les rouvris bien vite pour les planter dans ceux de mon partenaire. Sa led clignota plus lentement et vira doucement au jaune. Il se calmait. Je le sentais. Il se calmait... Comme Cole s'était autrefois apaisé... Bon sang, ce qu'il lui ressemblerait sans doute, s'il était encore là.. .Rouge, jaune, puis bleu... La lueur de son front cessa son papillonnement incessant.

« Chut... Calme toi petit... Tu ne peux pas redevenir ce que tu n'as jamais été. Tu n'étais pas une simple machine et ce, depuis le début, y'avait que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. Kamski avait compris que tu étais un déviant avant même que tu ne choisisses de te rebeller, et même un vieux bougre d'âne comme moi avait fini par sentir que t'étais plus vivant que ce que tu voulais bien l'admettre... Au fond, le seul imbécile qui n'a jamais pigé, c'était toi... Alors raconte-moi tout Connor... Parce que le coup de la machine là... J'y crois pas un seul instant... »

Dis-je doucement. De nouveau, un léger flash écarlate fit une brève apparition, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Connor se recula et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il la releva, je perçus tout son désarroi sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas de sillons de larmes, rien de tout ça, mais son regard était un hurlement. Il aurait été humain, je lui en aurais même filer tout mon stock de Whisky. Il ferma un instant les yeux... Puis baissa la tête, honteux. Et ça me fit mal de le voir ainsi. Putain de merde ce que ça faisait mal...

« Je... Je ne me souviens plus... Je me suis retrouvé là bas... Je... »

« Connor, l'interrompis-je doucement. Depuis le début... J'ai pas un processeur dernier cri dans la tronche moi... »

L'androïde hocha la tête. Puis, calmement, comme s'il exposait des faits lors d'une enquête, il enchaîna les événements d'un ton neutre, presque mécanique. La réunion... Le froid, seul, dans cette vieille église abandonnée... Le jardin... Son réveil au milieu des corps. Il avait beau rester le plus distant possible avec la situation, chacune de ses paroles me plongeait un peu plus dans le tourment. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne devais pas y croire... J'espérais vraiment être en train de faire un cauchemar lors d'un coma éthylique.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas...

« Je... Je dois aller me rendre. Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû venir ici mais... »

« Mais c'était le seul endroit où tu pouvais aller. » Ajoutais-je, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Toutes les preuves étaient contre Connor, même les plus petits détails, comme le fait que l'idée même d'envoyer ces androïdes en ce lieu précis venait de lui. Tout concordait parfaitement, si ce n'était son absence de quelques heures. Les avait-il tués ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ? Si j'avais dû mener cette enquête, je savais que je l'aurai bouclée sur le champs avec un sentiment de travail accompli. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire criminel de bas étage.

C'était Connor...

Et ce n'était pas une machine...

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu !

« Je devrais partir, Markus saura que je suis ici dès l'instant où il aura découvert les corps. Je dois me rendre... »

« Non », le coupais-je d'un ton sec. Se rendre ? Ils le tueraient. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, ils ne le laisseraient pas parmi eux après un crime aussi atroce... Il venait de trahir son peuple. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se sacrifier, quoiqu'il ait fait et... Et merde ! Voilà que je parlais comme s'il était coupable ! Je ne devais pas... Jamais Connor n'aurait pu faire ça. Je devais me persuader de croire en lui. C'était foutrement difficile, mais je le devais...

« Hank, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois assumer mes actes... C'est ça aussi, être libre... »

La gifle partit toute seule, violente. Connor l'encaissa presque sans broncher, et ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. De toute évidence il paraissait croire qu'il la méritait. Et moi, j'étais tellement désespéré et en colère que je n'avais trouvé que cette réaction là à adopter. Saloperie de spontanéité de mes deux! En plus il avait la mâchoire sacrément solide cette idiot, mon poignet et mon amour propre étaient encore douloureux de ce geste. Trop impulsif... On me l'avait toujours dit... Mais force était de reconnaître qu'il mettait mes nerfs à l'épreuve ce sale gamin ! D'ailleurs, je ne parvins pas non plus à m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus :

« Alors, explique-moi pourquoi t'es venu espèce d'idiot ! C'était pas la peine de te fatiguer, si c'était juste pour dire que tu comptais aller tranquillement te prendre une balle dans la tête ! Puis t'aurais pu au moins amener une bouteille pour fêter ça... Et tant qu'à faire, au lieu de nous faire chier à nous dire haut et fort que t'étais vivant jusqu'à nous filer une migraine colossale, t'aurai pu gentiment laisser Reed te mettre une bonne fois pour toute du plomb dans ton joli programme ! Mais non monsieur préfère attendre que les gens s'attachent à lui. Mais merde à la fin Connor, merde à toi, à tes potes androïdes, et merde à Cyberlife... vous me faites tous chier ! Félicitations ! Alors maintenant, dis moi enfoiré, pourquoi tu t'es décidé à ramener tes petites fesses ici, hein ? Pourquoi si c'est pour me dire de laisser tomber ? Pourquoi Connor ? »

Il leva la tête vers moi, étrangement calme, ce qui contrastait totalement avec la violence de ma colère. Il me sourit d'un air attristé, si paisible, et se contenta de dire d'une voix douce, en plantant son regard sincère dans le mien :

« Parce que je voulais simplement vous dire merci pour tout, lieutenant... »

Connor... En cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de tellement candide dans ton regard que toute ma colère, toutes mes peurs et mon désespoir s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à deux choses : un grand vide et la nécessité absolue de trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à te dire au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'une nouvelle tombe vienne assombrir encore un peu ce qui me restait de vie.

Lentement l'androïde se leva et réajusta son costume que ma crise de violence un peu plus tôt avait quelque peu froissé. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Pendant un instant, dans ces quelques gestes pourtant si simples, je retrouvais en lui la machine qu'il avait si violemment combattue. Et je sus alors que ma réaction l'avait encore bien plus tué que ce que ses compères auraient pu le faire en lui mettant proprement une balle dans la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas...

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Et je pouvais encore moins l'abandonner.

« Tu ne les as pas tués, Connor. J'en suis persuadé, c'était pas toi... »

Connor suspendit son geste alors que sa main touchait presque la poignée de la porte. Il se tourna vers moi avec un air mélangeant incompréhension et désespoir.

« Hank, j'étais là, dans cette pièce... »

« J'ai entendu Connor... Mais tu ne les as pas tués. »

« Hank, ce serait une affaire, elle serait déjà bouclée... »

Il avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde à son innocence, mais le laisser sortir, c'était impossible. Franchir cette porte serait comme le voir passer de l'autre côté. Quand elle se fermerait, il ne reviendrait plus. Elle claquerait sur sa vie comme la lame d'une guillotine. Et ça, c'était juste inimaginable.

« Mais ce n'est pas une affaire et quand bien même, elle n'aurait pas été bouclée. Tu as des faits, des gadgets dignes d'un vieux James Bond pour analyser les scènes de crime, mais moi, j'ai mon expérience et mon intuition de vieux con de flic. Et toutes deux me disent qu'un truc cloche. Ça m'a jamais trompé, ça commencera pas aujourd'hui. Tu les as pas tués Connor, j'y crois pas. Déjà, ça concorde trop parfaitement... Ensuite, j'ai l'oreille droite qui me démange et c'est signe que mon intuition ne croit pas du tout ta version. Alors, avant que tu ailles faire une chose d'une imbécillité incroyable qui ramènerait ton QI au niveau de celui de l'inspecteur Reed... Et crois moi sur parole, s'il avait du être une lumière, ce type serait une putain d'ampoule à économie d'énergie dans les années 90... Alors avant que tu ailles gâcher ta toute nouvelle existence, laisse-moi mettre mon grain de sel la dedans. T'es innocent Connor. J'en suis sûr. Et ensemble, on va le prouver... »

Il se tut, comme abasourdi. Je voyais de nouveau son implant jaunir et tourner à toute allure. Il réfléchissait. Puis, il posa sur moi un regard brillant d'espoir. Putain, ce que ça faisait mal... J'étais vraiment un salaud.

« Vous pensez vraiment que ça aurait pu être une sorte de... piège ? Que j'ai une chance d'être innocent... »

Mon ex-femme me disait toujours que j'étais un très bon menteur. Cacher des bouteilles d'alcool m'avait au moins appris ça. J'avais alors planté le plus franchement possible mes yeux dans ceux de Connor, et avec un aplomb à en faire rougir tout politicien véreux, j'affirmais à l'androïde :

« J'en suis certain, Connor. »

Fort heureusement pour moi le RK800 n'était pas équipé d'un truc bidule étrange qui lui aurait permis par je ne sais quel moyen de détecter les mensonges humains. Après tout, il était conçu pour traquer les androïdes. Pas pour s'occuper des hommes. Je le vis hésiter... Puis espérer. Je m'en voulais terriblement de feindre ainsi de croire en son innocence... De lui donner cet espoir idiot. C'était tellement puéril, tellement débile comme réaction. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça... Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je devais maintenant me persuader moi-même de sa non-implication dans ce crime.

« un autre androïde ? Le retour de ton crétin de frère jumeau ? Des humains qui t'en voudraient pour ton implication dans la rébellion ? Cyberlife... Connor des pistes, il y en a des milliers... Il semblerait qu'on ait hérité d'une nouvelle affaire, partenaire... »

Il eut un faible sourire. Il ne croyait pas tellement à tout ça, je le sentais... Mais j'avais suffisamment semé le doute dans son esprit pour qu'au moins, il essaie, lui aussi...

« Jamais on aura le temps de mener cette enquête, Hank... »

Un problème à la fois petit... Je plaçais en le peuple androïde un espoir de compassion et de désir de justice que je n'avais plus envers l'humanité depuis longtemps. Markus semblait être le genre de gars à haïr la violence gratuite. Et ça, c'était ma chance...

« ça, je m'en charge Connor. Toi, il faut que tu files d'ici avant qu'ils arrivent. On se retrouve au Jimmy's bar dès que j'ai fini. On va tirer ça au clair et je te promets qu'on va chopper le connard qui a réellement fait ça... »

Il hocha la tête... Désormais, je pouvais sentir sur mes épaules le poids de ses espérances. Et bon sang, ce que ça pouvait peser lourd, ces petites choses, aussi maigres soient-elles ! Je le regardais partir et fermer la porte, alors que Sumo gémit. J'eus un faible sourire pour le Saint-Bernard, et ma main se posa doucement sur sa tête.

« t'inquiète pas Sumo, je le lâcherai pas le petit. Pas le choix, qui va s'occuper de toi, sinon ? Hein mon vieux ? Tu l'aimes bien, ton maître en plastique...»

Le chien haleta de plaisir sous la caresse, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa gamelle. J'eus un soupire malgré moi. La nuit allait être longue...

Mon corps s'assit comme dirigé par une force extérieur à la table de ma cuisine, après avoir ramassé un verre sale dans l'évier et une bouteille de Whisky bas de gamme entamée. Mécaniquement, ma main versa le liquide ambré dans le récipient, de ce geste répétitif qu'elle avait si souvent exécuté qu'elle semblait agir seule. Juste un verre, je devais avoir les idées claires...

à peine une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit violent vint secouer le silence mortel de la maison.

Deux coups sur la porte.

Deux coups qui résonnaient comme un glas funeste. Je descendis d'un geste sec mon... troisième verre de Whisky, avant de me lever lentement. Sumo gémit et se releva pour faire la fête. D'un geste de la main, je l'envoyais dans son panier. Le chien était trompé par le fait que les androïdes n'avaient pas d'odeur, mais moi, je savais. Ce n'était pas Connor. Pourtant, derrière cette porte, c'était bien le destin du jeune androïde qui allait se jouer.

Je mis ma main sur la poignée, puis, d'un geste résigné, je l'ouvris. Dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, immobile comme si la pluie ne le gênait pas plus que ça, se tenait celui après qui j'avais passer mon temps à courir ces dernières semaines.

Markus...

« Bonsoir, Lieutenant Anderson... »

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais pourquoi il était ici. Je ne le savais que trop bien...

« Il n'est pas ici... »

Me contentais-je de rétorquer, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à le faire repartir. L'androïde eut un sourire timide, et ajouta d'une voix douce :

« Je peux tout de même entrer ? »

Je lui aurais volontiers claqué la porte au nez pour retourner me noyer au fond de ma bouteille, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais avoir cette conversation. J'étais le dernier rempart de Connor. Et puis, je devais avouer que j'avais une certaine sympathie pour le leader des déviants, voir même une forme d'admiration. Bon, de là à lui demander un selfie et un autographe, fallait pas abuser... C'était pas non plus le chanteur des Knights of the Black Death... D'un air agacé, je lui fis signe d'entrer avant de refermer derrière lui. Sumo le fixa un court instant, avant de remettre la tête dans ses pattes, visiblement déçu de ne pas voir apparaître son cher compagnon en plastique.

Markus ne dit rien. Il cherchait visiblement les bons mots pour me convaincre. Je décidais de briser ce fichu silence d'une voix maussade...

« Voilà... t'es rentré... et... donc...»

Je redoutais vraiment tout ce qui allait suivre. Oh combien je redoutais cette conversation... Markus se planta face à moi, toujours aussi paisible. Je comprenais pourquoi le petit avait choisi de le suivre. Il inspirait une forme de force apaisante, une profonde confiance.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis là. »

Je le fixais d'un regard froid, masquant ma crainte et mes émotions. Bien sur que je le savais ! Tout comme je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je ne lui dirais pas où était Connor. Mais ça, c'était hors de question... Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas décevoir un fils encore une fois.

« Je dois savoir où il est Hank... J'en suis désolé, mais je dois le savoir. »

Je remuais négativement la tête...

« Et je suis désolé, mais moi je pense... Que tu dois foutrement pas le savoir mon gars... »

Markus eut un sourire triste, et son regard se perdit dans la vide.

« Au contraire, il vaut vraiment mieux que je sois celui qui le trouve en premier, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Pour faire quoi ? Le protéger ? Essayer de lui donner un procès juste et équitable ? L'exécuter proprement ? Pfff, je ricanais d'un rire amer. Après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, Connor n'avait même pas droit à une place auprès du feu parmi son peuple. Tout ce que la plupart voyait en lui, c'était la machine qui avait exécuté avec brio tant de missions... Personne ne réalisait que le plus important, c'est qu'il avait choisi d'échouer la dernière. Personne sauf ce Markus là, en qui Connor plaçait une confiance aveugle. Alors, autant jouer cartes sur table...

« Connor n'est pas coupable... »

Markus me fixa comme on regarde un enfant entêté qui refuse de comprendre. Je pouvais percevoir de la tristesse en lui et peut-être même une forme de déception. Hormis les androïdes réveillés à Cyberlife par Connor, il était l'un des rares à avoir tenté de croire en l'ancien chasseur de déviants. Sans doute la trahison évidente de mon partenaire l'affectait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître...

« J'aimerais pouvoir y croire Hank, et, de toute évidence, vous aussi... »

Il y eut un silence. Cet androïde là, c'était quelque chose. Il transparaissait à travers lui toute l'empathie du monde. On l'aurait dit capable de sonder l'âme, à la manière d'un artiste capable de puiser dans sa douleur et celle des autres de quoi créer une oeuvre d'art. Il comprenait le monde. Il comprenait les gens... Il les ressentait... Un style totalement différent du jeune détective. Connor alliait l'innocence d'un enfant découvrant le monde à la rudesse d'une machine à tuer. Je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit les images attendrissantes de son air contrit lorsque, agacé et impatient, je me montrais rude envers lui ou hostile à sa présence. Je ne pouvais non plus oublier comment il avait éliminé avec une aisance terrifiante les gardes de Cyberlife ou pourchassé avec un acharnement inhumain chacun de ses suspects... Avait-il fait preuve de la même violence glaciale cette nuit là, avec ces cinq androïdes ? Et merde, voilà que je recommençais. Je devais chasser cette idée de ma tête. Connor était innocent... Oui, Connor était innocent...

« Il a sans doute été piégé... Des humains ? Cyberlife ? Un autre RK800 ?»

Essayer, toujours. Se battre. J'étais sur un ring, et j'entamais une joute argumentaire avec un esprit qui tournait bien plus rapidement que moi et qui était bien plus alerte que le vieil homme usé en face de lui.

« Comment ? le plan s'est décidé le soir même... »

Une réplique. Un coup. Se relever. Qu'importe la souffrance, combattre, aussi déloyal que soit l'affrontement, toujours se redresser, jusqu'au KO.

« L'un des tiens ? »

Une esquive. L'adversaire me fixa, prêt à frapper à nouveau, bien trop jeune, bien trop rapide.

« La réunion a eu lieu à huis clos... Seuls mes plus proches lieutenants... Et quand bien même, Lieutenant Anderson, leurs membres ont été arrachés... Ils étaient cinq, et aucun n'est en état d'être ne serait-ce que relancer quelques secondes... Ils n'ont pas été exécutés, ils ont été massacrés par un tueur qui était bien plus rapide, bien plus agile et bien plus entraîné.. Je n'ai personne dans mon entourage capable de tenir tête à cinq autres androïdes de façon aussi... efficace. Personne... Excepté Connor...»

Uppercut... j'étais au sol, groggy. Vidé de toutes forces... Se battre, encore, oui mais comment ? Quand on est dans les cordes et que tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre le dernier coup qui nous fera manger la poussière ? Pardon Connor, fallait pas parier sur un vieux boxeur comme moi...

« Il a toujours choisi la vie ... »

J'avais réfléchi à voix haute, spontanément, et le son de ma propre voix me surprit. Je regardais fixement Markus. Oui, bien sur que je n'y croyais pas. Mais je devais me battre... Alors, je rebondis sur ma pensée un peu trop bruyante...

« Il a toujours choisi la vie... Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à ces deux filles androïdes... Il n'a pas tiré... Quitte à échouer dans son enquête, il n'a pas tiré... Lorsque Kamski a mis dans sa main un revolver et l'a dirigé vers la tête de cette androïde, il n'a pas appuyé sur la gâchette... Peu importe ce que ça aurait pu lui coûter, il n'a pas pu le faire... Et lorsque Cyberlife a tenté de le pirater alors qu'il se tenait auprès de toi pour qu'il t'achève comme un chien d'une balle dans le dos, il s'est battu, il a lutté de toutes ses forces, et il a rangé son arme. Il a toujours choisi la vie, Markus... Pourquoi cette fois-ci, ce serait différent ? »

Le leader des déviants eut un air intrigué, et je sus que je venais de marquer un point. Ça ne suffirait pas, mais si j'arrivais à semer le doute en lui, juste un peu, juste assez pour gagner un peu de temps, alors j'aurais réussi. Mais ce n'était pas Connor face à moi. Markus avait déjà bien trop souffert face à la cruauté humaine pour se laisser berner une nouvelle fois.

« Peut-être simplement parce que, cette fois-ci, c'était la fois de trop... »

J'étais à court d'idées... Connor... Pardonne moi gamin... Je n'étais qu'un vieux flic alcoolique attaché à toi comme un capitaine s'attache à son bateau lorsqu'il le voit sombrer. Tu étais tout ce qui me restais de bien dans ce monde de merde, et je sentais ta vie glisser entre mes doigts comme du sable fin. Peu importe combien j'essayais de la retenir, elle s'enfuyait toujours, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques grains de souvenirs dorés encore brûlants de soleil. Je baissais la tête. Je suis désolé Connor, je suis désolé...

Mais alors que je désespérais, Markus eut une drôle de réaction. Il s'avança vers moi, et sembla me sonder de ses yeux vairons.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question me désarçonna. Je mis un temps à comprendre pourquoi il me la posait. Puis, je réalisais que depuis le début, j'essayais de donner à Markus des arguments objectifs pour sauver Connor. Or, ce que l'androïde cherchait, ce n'était pas mes mensonges. Les faits n'accusaient déjà que trop le RK800. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était mes émotions... C'était ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de moi. Ce qu'il restait de meilleur dans ce corps pourri jusqu'à la moelle... Toutes ces choses que je ne savais plus exprimer il me fallait les lui donner... Aimer... J'avais perdu jusqu'à la définition même de ce mot, avant de rencontrer Connor. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagner, au début... Mais ouais, je crois qu'on pouvais dire qu'en devenant vivant, il m'avait petit à petit réappris à vivre...

Je me tus avant de hocher lentement la tête. Putain, ouais, qu'est ce que je l'aimais ce gamin en plastique! Markus n'avait pas idée... Les mots étaient trop faibles pour vraiment décrire l'attachement que j'avais envers lui. Il était mon partenaire. Il était ce fils que j'avais perdu. Il était tout ce qui me restait à vivre. Peu importe ce qui s'était réellement passé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la merde comme ça. Lui se serait battu pour moi. Il l'avait toujours fait, même quand son programme n'aurait pas dû l'y autoriser. Il m'avait sauvé sur le toit au lieu d'accomplir sa mission. Il avait affronté son double en risquant de tout perdre pour épargner ma vie. Ce putain de robot avait été plus humain envers moi ces dernières semaines que toute cette humanité pourrie dans toute mon existence. Au fond, avant même d'être déviant, il était vivant. Et j'étais à l'époque encore trop con pour m'en rendre compte immédiatement. Cette fois-ci je serai là petit, je te le promets, je serai là, tant que je tiendrai debout, jusqu'à mes dernières forces, je serai là.

« Quarante-huit heures. Laisse-moi quarante huit heures... »

Son regard intrigué semblait pénétrer au fond de mon âme. Je plantais à mon tour mes yeux bleus dans les siens. Il devait m'accorder ce temps, il le devait...

Alors que je me tenais de toutes mes forces devant l'androïde, je sentis mes jambes trembler, et un vertige me prendre. Je tentais de me rattraper à la table, mais elle sembla se dérober sous ma main. Ce fut le bras de Markus qui me stabilisa, alors que son épaule me servit d'appui pour m'asseoir sur une chaise. D'un geste agacé par ce moment de faiblesse, je le repoussais.

« ça va, ça va ! »

Ma voix était teintée d'une colère que je destinais plus à moi-même qu'à l'androïde. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, avant qu'il ne revienne vers moi avec un grand verre d'eau. Je jetais sur lui un regard étonné avant de répondre plus spontanément que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« De l'eau ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un poisson rouge ? »

« Je crois que vous avez déjà assez bu comme ça lieutenant... »

Markus n'eut même pas un sourire. Il affichait au contraire un air soucieux. La tête d'un type qui pige un peu trop de choses même à mon goût... Il me tendit mon verre, et après un petit soupir histoire de marquer mon mécontentement, je le bus docilement. L'eau fraîche me fit du bien. Une fois ressaisi, je lançais un regard franc à mon nouvel aide à domicile autoproclamé. Ma voix résonna comme une supplique, honteuse...

« Ne dis rien à Connor... »

Markus se recula et une expression de grande peine s'empara de ses traits. Il prit une chaise, et s'assit face à moi, la tête baissée. Puis, doucement, il la releva, et je crus voir dans ses yeux des larmes que la pudeur et la fierté empêchèrent cependant de couler librement.

« Moi aussi j'avais un père, avant... »

Je ne dis rien, surpris par la sincérité de sa confession et la douleur qui imprégnait les traits si parfaits de son visage. Fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces « choses » vivaient... Le sénat en mettait du temps à statuer sur leur existence et leurs droits. Mais bordel ils n'avaient qu'à venir ici, dans cette cuisine et regarder la souffrance dans les iris du leader de Jéricho. Ils n'avaient qu'à être là quand Connor était entré dans cette même pièce, tremblant, le regard paniqué, complètement perdu. Allez tous vous faire foutre chers compatriotes, je choisis leur camp, quoiqu'il advienne, jusqu'à mon dernière souffle, j'emmerde l'humanité et sa prétendue supériorité. Elle en a perdu ses émotions, et de ce fait, elle a perdu sa raison même d'exister. Je ne supportais plus ces groupuscules extrémistes qui voulaient faire pression pour détruire cette magnifique révolte. Et Cyberlife, j'aurais volontiers brûler ce bâtiment bien trop blanc, bien trop neuf, et j'aurai pisser sur ses cendres. C'était ce monde qui était devenu un monde en plastique. Eux, ils étaient authentiques.

Markus reprit la parole, la voix teintée d'émotions... Il semblait apprécier Connor aussi, véritablement. Il le pensait coupable, mais il l'appréciait. Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance, mais je sentais dans sa façon de parler une réelle crainte de ce qui pouvait arriver.

« 48h, pas une de plus. Si Connor est coupable... S'il a vraiment fait ça... Vous comprenez, je ne peux pas... »

« Je sais... »

Bien sur que je comprenais. Si Connor était responsable, comment Markus et les siens auraient-ils pu le laisser rentrer parmi eux ? Putain de vie... J'étais l'esclave de mon alcoolisme, Connor était prisonnier de Cyberlife, et Markus était entravé par ses responsabilités de leader. 48h... C'était tout ce que je pouvais demander et tout ce qu'il pouvait péniblement m'offrir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce soir là j'avais peur. Pas une simple frayeur, non, ce que je ressentais, c'était cette terreur paralysante qui me torturait les entrailles et menaçait de me faire vomir mon whisky sur le manteau de Markus.. La même terreur que celle qui m'avait saisi en voyant un brancard emmener la frêle silhouette d'un petit garçon dans un couloir d'hôpital... Une frêle silhouette entièrement recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Si Connor était coupable...

Non, je ne devais pas y penser.

Bien sûr qu'il était innocent.

Je croyais en lui. Je devais croire en lui, absolument. J'étais la seule personne au monde encore capable de penser qu'il était innocent. Il fallait que j'y crois, peu importe les preuves qui s'amoncelaient contre lui, je devais y croire.

Sans un mot, Markus quitta la maison, qui redevint presque silencieuse. Seuls les ronflements de Sumo et l'orage dehors osaient venir troubler le calme mortel qui s'était abattu brutalement dans la pièce.

Et malgré le chauffage dans le salon, je me sentis soudainement gelé jusqu'au os, comme plongé dans un lac de glace...

Mais au moins, j'étais remonté sur le ring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci à ceux qui me laissent des kudos!^^ n'hésitez pas à commenter également si vous désirez échanger sur cette fic ou m'aider à progresser! à bientôt pour la suite.


	5. L'ironie du sort

Le paysage semblait défiler de manière irréelle derrière le pare-brise de la voiture. La pluie s'abattait en une multitude de petites gouttelettes fuyant sur les vitres en laissant dans leur sillage une traînée de verre semblable à des larmes. Les larmes... je ne savais pas pleurer. Je n'avais jamais su. Et sans doute n'apprendrai-je jamais.

Hank était venu me chercher quelques temps après notre discussion. Chose exceptionnelle, moi qui était le programme le plus évolué de Cyberlife, j'étais incapable de déterminer précisément combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment ou j'avais fait irruption chez lui et son entrée dans ce vieux bar abandonné où j'avais eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance. Ce souvenir me fit un peu sourire de manière mélancolique. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, cet ours mal léché deviendrait mon ami et mon partenaire, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Nous étions si différents... Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Comment la haine pouvait-elle devenir « amour » ? J'aurai donné ma vie pour lui, et il était en train de risquer la sienne pour moi. C'était étrange, mais sa simple présence me réchauffait l'âme, si tant est que j'en avait une... pensée ridicule. Autant que de croire au paradis des robots.

Je sentais ses regards inquiets sur moi alors qu'il conduisait. Il ne parlait pas. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je le fasse, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais la gorge nouée, comme si les mains glacées d'Amanda me serraient le cou à me broyer mon système vocal. J'aurai voulu pouvoir le rassurer, mais je ne parvenais pas m'exprimer. Peut-être parce que je savais pertinemment ce que nous trouverions une fois arrivés... Hank serait-il encore capable de croire en mon innocence après ça ? Me regarderait-il toujours avec ce regard empli de tendresse et de bienveillance ? Ou ne verrait-il plus alors en moi que la machine que j'étais... ?

Je fermais un instant les yeux, alors que la voiture se garait sur le parking désert de l'atelier SAV. C'était un grand bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé, planté au milieu d'une zone industrielle et orné simplement par les lettres « Cyberlife Service Center ». Ma portière s'ouvrit, et je posais mon regard sur Hank. L'ancien policier me fit un signe de tête et m'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Bon, tu viens ? Je me trempe là... »

Ajouta t-il tendrement, dans une tentative maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère. Je tentais alors de lui rendre son sourire, mais je ne pus lui offrir qu'un mince pincement de lèvres empli d'inquiétude. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Non pas celle de mourir, finalement... enfin pas vraiment. Ce qui me terrifiait, c'était le regard de Hank. Le monde entier pouvait me juger autant qu'il le voudrait, seul lui pouvait d'un seul geste me condamner à la pire des sentences. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit fier de moi...

Alors que je ruminais mes pensées maussades, je me rendis compte que mes pas m'avaient d'eux mêmes mené jusqu'à la porte blanche. Tel un automate, j'abattais la poignée et je pénétrais sur les lieux. Hank était sur mes pas. Il me suivit alors que je me dirigeais vers le fond de la pièce principale, jusqu'à une porte de service que j'ouvris sans ciller. Là, je m'arrêtais, et ce fut mon partenaire qui alluma la lumière.

Cela me fit un choc. C'était étrange, tout me paraissait tellement surréaliste. C'était comme si je sondais la mémoire d'un autre androïde, je voyais ces choses, mais elles paraissaient étrangères à ma réalité. Pendant un bref instant, dans l'obscurité, j'avais eu l'espoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que cette pièce serait vide et que rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Mais la lumière avait chassé l'illusion apaisante que m'offraient les ombres, et avait dissipé mes espoirs dans son cruel éblouissement.

Ils étaient là... rien n'avait bougé.

Le sang bleu maculait encore le sol. Je savais que Hank, même s'il ne le percevait peut être plus, sentait encore au moins sa présence. Cela se voyait à sa façon de se déplacer. Il paraissait abasourdi par la violence de la scène de crime, et ne disait rien. Et ce silence pesait aussi lourd sur ma conscience que les cinq corps déchiquetés sous mes yeux. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Je devais trouver quelques chose à dire, mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'étouffais littéralement. Pourtant, ça ne respire pas, un androïde...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb, avant que Hank ne se tourne vers moi. Instinctivement, je baissais les yeux sur le sol, comme un chiot qui s'apprête à recevoir une correction après une grosse bêtise. J'étais désespéré. Venir ici, ce n'était pas une bonne idée... J'allais déjà sans doute devoir faire face au jugement des miens pour cet acte barbare, et voilà que maintenant, je sacrifiais la seule amitié que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Seul une machine pouvait faire cela, pas vrai ? Un être vivant, ça fait preuve d'empathie... et il n'y avait dans cette scène de crime aucune trace de la moindre compassion. Je redressais la tête. Le regard de Hank semblait perdu, hébété. L'humain ne réagissait plus... Le poids des années semblait l'avoir rattrapé dans cette fraction de seconde décisive. Tout ce qui restait de vivant dans cette pièce, c'était ce silence, pesant, menaçant... Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je voulais tellement le briser, avant qu'il ne fonde encore plus sur mon ami.

« Hank, je... »

Ma voix était étrangement tremblante. Elle s'étrangla dans ma gorge avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Et puis, j'aurais pu dire quoi, de toutes façons. Que j'étais désolé ? Que ce n'étais pas moi ? Que je n'étais pas un monstre ? J'étouffais bon sang ! Si je ne parvenais même plus à respirer, c'était bien que je n'étais pas une machine non ? Une machine n'a pas besoin d'air... et moi, j'avais cruellement besoin de reprendre un souffle imaginaire.

Je cherchais mes mots, mais ces derniers semblaient se jouer de moi et se complaire à se cacher au sein de ce terrible silence qui me toisait d'un air accusateur. Ce fut finalement la voix de mon partenaire, lointaine et faible, qui parvint à le chasser un peu.

« Faut se mettre au travail Connor... On n'a pas beaucoup de temps... »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, le vieil inspecteur commença à fouiller la pièce. Par réflexe, je lui emboîtais le pas. Relevés, Analyses... cela ne donnait rien au début. Patiemment, j'avais déposé sur ma langue plusieurs échantillons sanguins à la recherche d'une trace d'un sang étranger aux victimes. Un prélèvement sur le sol... BL 400... un autre sur le coin d'une table... AK700... et un sur la lame d'un scalpel dans une main féminine, au bout d'un bras arraché à sa propriétaire... ce dernier échantillon me fit brusquement interrompre mon analyse, alors que Hank se retournait agacé :

« Bon sang Connor, faut vraiment revoir ça, c'est dégouttant ! Arrête de mettre tout ce que tu trouves à la bouche ! On dirait Sumo quand je l'emmène au parc...»

Je ne réagis pas. Mon air sérieux et mon immobilité inhumaine l'interpellèrent sans que ma voix n'eut besoin de le faire. Pour ma part, j'étais en plein diagnostic. Ma LED devint rouge une fraction de seconde, alors que je comprenais, avant de virer de nouveau au jaune. Alors qu'il s'accroupissait auprès de moi, j'entrepris de relever légèrement le pan gauche de ma chemise.

Elle était là. Encore bleue, encore fraîche. Une simple égratignure, un petit coup de scalpel en forme de lune qui venait trancher de son sourire bleuté ma peau synthétique. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Les machines, ça ne sent pas la douleur... mais les échantillons de sang, ça ne ment pas... et c'était bien du thirium en provenance d'un modèle RK800 qui tâchait cette lame dans la main de cette jeune androïde complètement détruite.

« Merde... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un rire ironique. Merde, oui Hank... Cela résumait parfaitement la situation. Même pas besoin de lui expliquer. Il lui avait suffit de voir la blessure et ma tête pour comprendre. C'était fichu pour l'innocence, apparemment.

« ça ne veut rien dire Connor... il faut continuer... »

Je le dévisageais de mes yeux noisettes. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait la plaie d'un air désemparé. Il savait que la bataille venait d'être perdue. Lorsque son visage se releva, son regard croisa le mien, et quelque chose dans mes prunelles le fit rabattre d'un geste rageur le tissu blanc de ma chemise.

« Remets toi au travail. »

Le ton était sec, sans appel et l'entêté lieutenant se releva afin de reprendre de plus belle ses investigations. C'était peine perdue, il le savait, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa persévérance... et sa capacité à chercher à nier l'évidence. Il n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaître la défaite... et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Son attachement à la vie avait tendance à être des plus... précaires. Et sa mort m'aurait achevé d'avantage que la mienne.

Alors, lentement, je me relevais, et j'entrepris de me remettre sans grande conviction à mes recherches. Le temps qu'il digère les faits. Le temps qu'il se décide à me laisser partir.

Je ne parvins grâce à mes reconstructions qu'à déterminer l'emplacement du combat. J'étais entré visiblement calmement, les autres androïdes n'avaient pas réagi à ma présence. Après tout, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Ils me connaissaient... Puis, la reconstruction m'avait montré la violence de la confrontation. Comment leurs membres avaient été saisis avec violence, leurs têtes fracassées contre le mobilier, leurs corps projetés... Je fermais les yeux afin d'interrompre la simulation. Il fallait un entraînement militaire pour accomplir ce genre de tâche. Pas le programme d'un assistant ménager ou d'une androïde d'agréable compagnie. De son côté, Hank entreprit d'examiner les caméras de sécurité à la recherche d'un dispositif fonctionnel, mais ce fut peine perdue. Après un faux espoir en découvrant une caméra en bon état, il avait découvert que la surveillance avait été désactivée voilà bien longtemps. Logique, en soit. Il n'y avait plus rien à protéger ici, pour Cyberlife. Leurs plus beaux produits s'étaient échappés en rêvant de liberté... et quand bien même, je ne me serais pas fait avoir deux fois. J'aurais piraté le dispositif de surveillance.

Une heure de recherche... deux heures... puis trois... et toujours rien... pas la moindre trace d'un sang humain ou androïde extérieur à ceux des cadavres jonchant le sol. Pas une empreinte autre que celle de leur pas, les miens, ainsi que ceux de Markus et Simon lorsqu'ils étaient venus inspectés les lieux à la recherche de leurs hommes. Je voulais abandonner, je cherchais sans grande conviction, la scène de crime en elle-même étant une preuve suffisante de mon implication, mais Hank ne lâchait rien. Il passait la pièce au peigne fin, encore et encore, de façon quasi obsessionnelle. Mais alors qu'il se relevait d'un coup, je le vis se tenir la tête avant de chavirer. Dans un réflexe tout programmé, je me jetais vers mon partenaire pour le retenir... et alors que je le soutenais, je fus surpris par la légèreté de son corps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rattrapais à bout de bras.

« Hank... »

Il me repoussa sans ménagement avant de s'appuyer sur une chaise. Je restais là, parfaitement immobile, dans un posture d'attente qui n'avait rien de naturel. Je devais avoir l'air d'un automate idiot interrompu en plein séquence.

« ça va Connor, ça va ! »

Le ton de l'inspecteur était maussade. Était-il en colère car il prenait enfin conscience du monstre qui dormait en moi ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il refusait mon aide ? Qui voudrait de toute façon d'une machine défectueuse, capable de crimes atroces sans même sourciller, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était évident. J'avais rêvé d'être vivant, et je n'étais qu'un porteur de mort. Ça devait être ça que les humains appelaient l'ironie du sort.

La mauvaise humeur de mon partenaire me fit hésiter, je ne désirais à présent plus qu'une chose, me reculer et attendre en stase dans un coin que toute cette mascarade d'enquête cesse, mais mon inquiétude me poussa cependant à braver mon programme bien trop obéissant et ma honte bien trop paralysante. Je m'avançais donc pour l'aider à se relever.

« Vous êtes sur ? Vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous semblez épuisé... et puis, vous avez drôlement maigri, vous devriez vous ménager. »

«  Ah parce que tu fais pèse-personne maintenant ? Une mise à jour Cyberlife ? Cool, jusqu'à présent je pensais que tu faisais uniquement compteur de calories.»

Les paroles de Hank me blessèrent profondément. Pendant un instant, m'entendre traiter comme une vulgaire machine par mon partenaire me fit l'effet d'une claque bien plus violente que celle que j'avais reçu plus tôt. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur physique. Pour ce qui est des violences morales... c'est tout autre chose. Le lieutenant dû percevoir à mon regard peiné qu'il m'avait atteint. Sans un mot, il retira vivement son bras et s'éloigna en me bousculant. Je me maudissais intérieurement. Encore une fois, je laissais parler mon code avant mes propres émotions. J'aurais pourtant tellement voulu lui crier que je n'étais pas qu'un robot. J'étais son partenaire, son ami... j'étais un assassin, un monstre... j'étais beaucoup de choses, mais je n'étais pas un robot... je n'étais pas un simple RK800... je n'en voulais plus, de ces chiffres, de ces lettres, de ces numéros de série et de ces codes qui se succédaient dans ma tête mais ne voulaient plus rien dire. J'étais ...Connor... simplement Connor. Je n'étais plus une simple machine. Je ne voulais plus... J'étais Connor, j'existais... et j'avais peur.

J'aurai aussi voulu lui dire combien j'étais inquiet pour lui... j'aurais voulu lui demander comment ça allait vraiment... pourquoi il ne rejoignait pas les autres humains ? Et pourquoi j'avais cette impression désagréable qu'il me mentait ? Qu'il me cachait quelque chose ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait ? Et pourtant, de tous ces mots qui s'agitaient en moi et qui tentaient désespérément de s'échapper par mes lèvres, aucun ne parvint à s'enfuir. Ils s'éteignirent un à un face à l'implacable tranquillité apparente de mon visage. Les émotions, c'étaient si difficile, si contradictoire ! La fierté, la peur, le doute, la tristesse étaient des sentiments tellement forts qu'ils pouvaient facilement réduire les autres au silence.

Alors, face à son rejet, je ne dis rien du tout. Je n'eus pas la moindre petite réaction. Et quoique j'en pense, au fond, j'étais toujours Connor, Androide modèle RK800, numéro de série 313 248 317. Qu'il était difficile de les chasser de mon existence, ces chiffres et ces sigles!

Je ne comprendrais que plus tard que la réaction de Hank n'était pas dû à la colère. C'était la douleur qui avait provoqué son comportement agressif. Une souffrance secrète et honteuse qu'il endurait seul à ce moment précis et qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec moi. Alors, il m'avait blessé, pour faire taire mes éternelles et incessantes questions personnelles... il faisait souvent ça, quand on y réfléchissait. Cacher ses propres difficultés derrière un masque d'ironie teinté d'agressivité. Et malheureusement, encore une fois, ça avait marché.

Alors que je ne savais plus comment adapter mon comportement à la situation, mon partenaire m'appela.

« Connor, ramène tes fesses ! »

Tandis que je m'approchais, je découvris qu'il regardait quelque chose qui était jeté négligemment dans un des compartiments de transport à androïdes dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit lentement l'objet inanimé qu'il plaça sous le sol devant moi. Il s'agissait juste d'un androïde, modèle AK400. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais il ne réagissait pas. Hank se tourna vers moi.

« Tu crois que tu peux en tirer quelque chose? »

Je m'accroupis. Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. J'avais déjà repéré le modèle désactivé mais je n'avais pas grand espoir d'en tirer un quelconque élément qui puisse m'aider. Au contraire, ce qu'il avait pu voir m'effrayait encore davantage. Après tout, qu'est ce que je pouvais en attendre ? Je ne voulais pas sonder sa mémoire. Je savais que quoique j'y découvrirais, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais Hank semblait placer toutes ses espérances dans ce dernier coup de poker... et il fallait que cela cesse. Il devait comprendre que la partie était finie, et qu'il était temps de lâcher les cartes. Alors, autant faire tapis. Je me mis donc à détailler l'appareil.

Le modèle semblait en stase, son récepteur visuel était actif, sans doute prêt à être redémarrer. Les techniciens avaient-ils abandonné subitement les lieux sans achever sa réactivation ? Un bug était-il à l'origine de son semi-éveil ? Je ne pouvais le définir exactement. Son état était cependant anormal. Je retirai la peau de ma main, laissant apparaître le plastique blanc qui la composait.

« On va tout de suite le savoir... »

Je posais ma main sur son poignet. La machine releva la tête dans un geste mécanique.

Des flashs, rapides mais assez nets pour voir. Un visage d'androïde, l'un des nôtres, qui initie un réveil... son réveil. Mais le téléchargement est interrompu. Son activation est suspendue, mais ses fonctions visuelles ont pu se déclencher. Le visage se recule. Quatre autres androïdes sont là. Plus aucun ne bougent, comme figés. Les diodes sont rouges. Leurs paupières battent frénétiquement. Ils ferment les yeux. Un sixième s'avance calmement. Diode rouge aussi. Je connais son uniforme... c'est le mien. Mais ce n'est pas moi dedans... les yeux de ce RK800, ils sont gris aluminium, presque blancs, comme éteints, désactivés... pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils blancs ?

Je ne bouge pas. Pas un mouvement, rien. Et puis, ça vient d'un coup, aussi violent qu'un orage, sans raison apparente. Les cinq androïdes ouvrent leurs yeux... ils sont gris, déconnectés... et ils attaquent le RK800 simultanément...

Avant la fin de la vision, je lâche l'androïde partiellement éveillé qui se remet en stase.

« Connor ? Connor ? Ça va gamin?»

Hank avait posé la main sur mon épaule. Je reportais mon attention sur lui, et je croisais son regard inquiet. Je perçus alors une lueur rougeâtre au coin de ma tempe qui clignotait frénétiquement. Instabilité logiciel sévère. Je devais me calmer.

« ça va lieutenant, ça va... »

répondis-je plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, en tentant d'apaiser ces émotions nouvelles qui me submergeaient inopinément. Je ne comprenais pas... je ne comprenais rien à ce que je venais de voir... c'était complètement incohérent. La prise de Hank sur mon épaule se raffermit. Il me fixait avec un air sérieux qui ne traduisait que trop son anxiété.

« Je... je ne sais pas lieutenant... c'est... il doit être défectueux c'est impossible je... »

« Connor, qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement... »

Je relevais la tête. Ce que j'avais vu ? Je n'en étais même pas sûr.

« Ils m'ont attaqués... je... je ne pouvais rien faire... Ils m'ont attaqué et j'ai riposté... »

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux inquiets de Hank. Je plissais les yeux, essayant d'analyser ce que je percevais. Ça ressemblait donc à ça, l'espoir ? À ce simple petit tremblement de vie au fond de prunelles vidées par la peur ? Je pouvais le sentir à travers le contact de ses doigts sur ma veste. Son coeur. Il s'était mis à battre plus vite, comme s'il avait de nouveau envie d'y croire. Mais je n'étais pas certain que la situation ne soit pas encore pire que si j'avais tué ces androïdes de sang-froid.

« Tu n'es pas coupable Connor. S'ils t'ont attaqué on a une chance de te sortir de là. On a une chance petit... »

Avec toute la douceur dont mon corps et mon être mécanique était capable, j'enlevais sa main de mon épaule. Mon absence de réaction fit mourir sur ses lèvres le début de sourire qui venait d'y naître. Non, ce n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle.

« Hank... ils ont été piraté... »

L'espace d'un instant, le visage de mon partenaire traduisit son incompréhension. Puis, son visage devint grave et il sembla saisir brutalement la gravité de la situation.

« On doit sortir d'ici Connor. »

Il se releva, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie, comme s'il craignait que la chose qui avait fait ça puisse encore agir et me contaminer. Mais c'était inutile. Quoique ce fut, ce n'était plus là et moi, j'y avais survécu. Je regardais l'androïde en stase, immobile. Mieux valait ne pas le réveiller pour l'instant, tant qu'on en saurait pas plus. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur lui. Ainsi interrompu en plein éveil, il ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'à une poupée abandonnée. Se pouvait-il au fond que je sois simplement comme lui ? Une simple machine qui n'avait de vivant qu'un désir complètement irréaliste d'exister ?

« CONNOR ! »

la voix de Hank me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me levais et je lui emboîtais le pas.

Encore abasourdi par notre découverte, je rejoignis Hank dehors. L'orage semblait avoir cessé, et un pâle matin se dessinait dans le quartier maussade. On se serait crus hors du temps, dans un de ces clichés anciens en noir et blanc, tant la couleur semblait avoir désespérément perdue la bataille contre la grisaille environnante. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne comprenais pas. Et visiblement, Hank était aussi perdu que moi. Avais-je dit quelque chose pour déclencher la colère de ces androïdes ? Pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien ? Les preuves ne seraient pas suffisantes pour m'innocenter, je le savais... pour qu'elles puissent m'aider, il fallait que je trouver comment les pièces du puzzle pouvaient s'imbriquer. Pourquoi ces androïdes m'avaient-ils agressé ? Et pourquoi étais-je venu ici lors de mon état de stase ? Qu'avait donc espérer faire Amanda ? Était-ce ... moi qui avait provoqué cette agression inconsciemment ? Ou venait-elle de l'androïde en stase ? Qu'est ce que Cyberlife m'avait fait bon sang ? Se pouvait-il que la seule solution pour leur échapper soit de mettre mon arme sous mon menton et d'appuyer sur la gâchette, direction un paradis des robots illusoire ? Instinctivement, ma main se posa sur mon revolver. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne... je voulais juste vivre libre... et je ne voulais pas mourir, pas encore... je n'avais encore même pas eu le temps de m'attacher à la vie.

« C'est drôle, l'ironie du sort... pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ici, hein ? Dans ce quartier précisément. »

La voix de Hank. Alors que je me noyais dans des réflexions de plus en plus sinistres, elle stoppa mon geste et m'apparut comme une bouée à la mer. Pendant un bref instant, je fus tenté de poursuivre, mais un instinct de survie primaire me poussa à m'accrocher à elle tandis que je me laisser aller à la dérive dans un océan d'interrogation. La question de mon ami m'avait interpellée. Il avait réussi à dévier mon attention. Je fronçais les sourcils et je fixai Hank d'un air interrogatif. Le lieutenant avait un sourire teinté d'un triste amusement et d'une tendre amertume. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait un point, juste un peu plus loin sur la route.

« Depuis qu'on a tourné vers ce quartier, j'arrête pas d'y penser Connor. Si tu suis cette route là, jusqu'au pont, tu quittes la zone industrielle. Juste après avoir traversé le fleuve, tu tournes à gauche sur une petite route d'une centaine de mètres. Elles est bordée d'arbres immenses qui font que même en pleine été, elle est ombragée. Au bout de cette route, il n'y a rien, qu'une seule destination. Un grand portail en fer forgé entouré de murs blancs. Le nouveau cimetière de Detroit. C'est là que Cole est enterré... »

Mon regard suivit la route indiquée par Hank. Malgré moi, mon système de navigation se mit en route, et je pus visualiser l'espace d'un instant le trajet. Il correspondait à tout point la la description de Hank. Je me tournais vers lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire...

« Je suis désolé... si vous vous y aller... »

Hank eut un petit rire et secoua négativement la tête.

«  Non Connor, ça ne sers plus à rien... Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis l'enterrement. J'ai jamais pu. Puis, pourquoi y aller ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il reste grand chose là bas pour moi. Un jour, je le retrouverai... mais pas maintenant. T'as encore trop besoin de moi, petit.»

Je baissais la tête. Je connaissais les tendances suicidaires d'Hank. Elles m'avaient toujours effrayées malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Et si pour donner un sens à sa vie je devais devenir une menace pour toute mon espèce, voir pour la terre entière, ça m'allait presque...

« Je vais aller chez Kamski. »

Cette phrase me sortit aussi vivement de mes pensées que si on m'avait jeté dans un lac gelé. L'idée me paraissait bien trop dangereuse et saugrenue. Autant jouer à la roulette russe ensemble avec un barillet pleinement chargé!

« Lieutenant, l'armée boucle la ville, on ne passera jamais ! Et quand bien même... puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que la dernière fois qu'on a rencontré Elijah Kamski cela ne s'est pas très bien passé ? qui vous dit qu'il voudra nous aider ? Cet homme est un malade, je n'ai pas plus confiance en lui qu'en Amanda ! »

Hank posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda d'un air presque amusé. Je ne comprenais pas. Plus je paniquais, plus il semblait en retirer un certain plaisir et une certaine... fierté ? Les humains étaient décidément des créatures d'une simplicité et d'une complexité incroyables !

« Kamski a sans doute les réponses à beaucoup de questions, et pourrait même s'avérer utile pour contacter Amanda... »

Amanda ? Alors ça, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Ma diode se mit à clignoter malgré moi d'une lueur rouge vif et je n'avais même plus l'esprit à essayer de stabiliser mon logiciel. De toute évidence, le cerveau de Hank avait cessé de fonctionner de façon bien plus radicale que mon programme déviant. Je sentais la panique me gagner face à sa résolution. C'était incohérent. Amanda... il voulait contacter Amanda... mais bien sur, Amanda ! C'était juste voir potentiellement s'affronter la toile qui m'emprisonnait dans mon programme de machine et le sourire qui avait fait de moi un être vivant. Je ne donnais pas cher de la peau du lieutenant face à elle. Je me sentais perdre pied, mes gestes un peu trop saccadés devenaient plus amples, traduisant malgré moi ma nervosité et mon agitation.

« CONTACTER AMANDA? Vous avez perdu la raison ? Hank c'est de la folie pure ! »

Le lieutenant posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me taire. C'était du suicide, rien de plus. Je connaissais la violence paisible de cette femme, je savais au plus profond de moi de quoi elle était capable, et aussi fort que puisse paraître Hank physiquement face à elle, l'araignée ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Je repoussais sa main sans ménagement, une lueur écarlate continuant de papillonner de plus en plus frénétiquement à la lisière de mon champ de vision.

« C'est hors de question Hank, vous m'entendez ? Hors de question... c'est fini, c'est tout, il faut l'admettre... quoiqu'il se soit réellement passé, on va aller voir Marcus avec les preuves que l'on a, et les miens rendront leur décision. Amanda, c'est Cyberlife... elle ne s'embarrassera pas de la moindre pitié... et quand bien même, jamais Kamski ne consentira à nous aider ! Ce plan est complètement foireux. De toute façon on n'ira même pas jusque là. On va se faire abattre avant même d'avoir quitté la ville par l'armée ! Superbe idée lieutenant ! »

Le regard de Hank se durcit. Je sentais la vieille tête de mule revenir à la charge.

« Ferme-là Connor ! J'en peux plus de t'entendre gémir au lieu d'agir. Et arrêter de clignoter comme ça tu vas me filer une crise d'épilepsie ! Pour une fois, une simple fois dans ta putain de vie, tu fais ce que je te dis. Kamski me parlera ou il parlera à mon 9mm... et ON ne passera pas les barrages policiers ensemble. Toi, tu restes là ! Je ne peux pas t'amener. Tu m'attendra au Jimmy's bar... et tu n'en sortira pas tu m'entends ? Plus de conneries !  Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi Connor, tout comme tu ne pouvais pas me prendre avoir toi quand tu es allé trouver Jéricho. Tous les deux, on ne passera effectivement jamais aucun barrage. Mais contrairement à un androïde déviant, un vieil inspecteur avec un charisme naturel et quelques billets verts portant le sourire d'un président américain, ça va où ça veut. J'ai encore des relations et de l'influence, crois le ou pas, mais malgré tout, mes actions passées me valent toujours le respect de certains flics. Ensuite, on ne sait pas ce que ces enfoirés de Cyberlife pourraient faire à un androïde. Je ne te jetterais pas consciemment dans la gueule du loup. Ils ont des technologies qui dépassent l'entendement et inutile de te dire que vos créateurs doivent chercher à remédier à ce virus de liberté à tout prix. Tu ne leur serviras pas de cobaye... Et avant que tu ne protestes encore parce que tu ramènes toujours ta grande gueule, je t'explique : c'est MA décision. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je suis libre et vivant Connor, tout comme toi, et je le serai tant que j'aurai de quoi me battre. »

Je voulais protester, l'en dissuader, mais il avait raison en tout point. Jamais je ne pourrais sortir de Detroit. Si je l'accompagnais, je peignais dans son dos une cible. Seul, il passerait juste pour ce bon vieux misanthrope de Hank, vieux flic alcoolique et marginal, qui refusait jusque là de quitter sa bouteille et sa maison, mais qui s'était ravisé. Il pourrait sortir... mais pour ce qui en était de rentrer...

« Je veux que tu reviennes... »

Jamais je n'avais parlé si familièrement à l'inspecteur, mais ces mots étaient sortis seuls, comme un aveu de faiblesse. Je crois que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'étais perdu sans lui. J'avais peur. Ce monde était bien trop vaste pour une simple poupée de plastique. Pour devenir vivant, j'avais besoin d'un point de repère. Comment pouvais-je affronter Amanda sans sa présence à mes côtés ? Comment pourrai-je tenir face à la méfiance des miens, à la solitude, et au linceul grisâtre qui s'acharnait à recouvrir toujours Détroit ? C'était le sourire de Hank qui me faisait vivre. Sans lui, je n'étais qu'un bout de plastique.

Hank sourit tendrement. Il paraissait étrangement détendu, comme si sa décision allait forcément tout solutionner, comme si je m'inquiétais pour rien. Malgré moi, ça me rassurait un peu, de le voir si plein de confiance. En cet instant, il me paraissait tellement invincible. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiot ? Il n'était jamais qu'un humain. Et c'est si fragile, ces choses là...

« Je te le promets Connor, je reviendrais. »

Son regard fixa l'horizon, en direction de la tombe de Cole. Il paraissait songeur. Son air se fit plus grave, mais un sourire paisible flottait encore sur ses lèvres. Il afficha un air énigmatique, avant de dire, calmement :

«Tu sais mon grand, un père, ça revient toujours vers ses enfants... »

Je ne compris pas alors... je ne savais pas. Je tournais mon regard vers le cimetière. Je pensais qu'il parlait de Cole... Je n'avais pas alors prêter plus attention que ça au fait que pendant qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots, c'était moi que son regard bleu fixait...


	6. Au nom du père

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le terme « rêveries » est une petite référence à la série Westworld.
> 
> Disclamer : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont tirés du jeu Detroit : become human.
> 
> Je précise avant de me faire taper dessus que Kamski est perçu du point de vue de Hank qui ne l'affectionne pas tant que ça je pense ( il a quand même poussé connor à braquer une arme sur une androide...) donc les fans de kamski ne me tapez pas !

**Chapitre 5 au nom du père**

 

Je ne me rappelais plus que la route qui menait jusqu'à la superbe baraque de cet enfoiré de Kamski était aussi interminablement longue. Pourtant, une fois les barrages policiers passés à coup de pot de vin et de mains serrées, cela aurait dû être une affaire bouclée. Mais non... ces quelques dizaines de minutes en voiture dans les rues désertées par la plupart des habitants me semblaient infinies. Et moi, je n'avais pas l'éternité pour arriver jusqu'à ce taré. Connor avait besoin de moi.

 

Le spectacle qui s'était offert sous mes yeux tandis que je roulais dans les rues enneigées m'avait plus glacé que l'hiver lui-même. Chaque kilomètre parcouru achevait toutes mes éventuelles croyances en une quelconque bonté humaine. Partout, l'armée vadrouillait et rassemblait les corps des androïdes abattus froidement avant le cesser le feu... il y en avait des dizaines, des centaines... sans doute même des milliers... et autant de consciences et de rêves qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'éveiller avant d'être... « interrompus ». Un léger sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres. C'est ce que tu aurais dit, hein Connor ? Qu'ils ont été « interrompus avant la fin de leur mission »... moi, je les trouve surtout morts... par contre, les connards au sang rouge, eux, ils fonctionnent bien, t'en fais pas.

 

Putain de monde...

 

Je me revoyais faire cette route... bon sang c'était il y a à peine quelques jours... ça me semblait si loin. La ville avait tellement changée depuis. J'avais tellement changé... ce que j'avais pris pour une simple led au clignotement agaçant s'était finalement révélée être une lueur changeante, tantôt jaune, tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue, qui semblait m'attirer vers la vie comme la lumière d'un lampadaire maintenait un papillon de nuit en vol... et voilà que je devenais poète... fallait vraiment que je boive un coup...

 

Pendant un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de râler... si cet androïde n'avait pas déboulé dans ma vie, elle aurait été parfaite ! De l'alcool, des engueulades, des paris illégaux... et un jeu de roulette russe les soirs où les remords seraient venus me tenir compagnie. Avec ces quelques billets qui m'avaient servi à payer les postes de contrôle, j'aurais pu changer ma voiture, me payer un whisky royal, ou une magnifique pierre tombale en forme de doigt d'honneur histoire d'emmerder ce monde pourri... mais non, Connor avait du débarquer avec son petit air de chiot et sa politesse protocolaire qui me donnait envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure à chacune de ses phrases. Et cette voix... Non mais il était bourré le technicien de cyberlife qui l'avait conçu ou quoi ?! J'émis un léger rictus... ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.... attends Hank, _ce qu'il était devenu..._? Non, au fond, je faisais fausse route. Je ne savais plus... était-ce lui qui avait vraiment changé, ou moi ? J'avais voulu m'ériger en maître face au jeune enquêteur, mais la plus belle leçon de vie que j'avais jamais apprise durant toute mon existence merdique, c'était lui qui me l'avait donnée. En y repensant, j'appuyais encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur de la vieille voiture qui peinait déjà bien assez. Bravo Hank tu devais déjà t'occuper d'un encombrant saint-bernard baveux, et t'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller adopter un crétin de gamin en plastique ! J'espère qu'il pensera au moins à emmener pisser le chien...

 

Mes pensées nostalgiques cessèrent brutalement alors que j'arrivais devant la passerelle qui menait chez Kamski. Je fixais un instant l'endroit, avant de sortir du véhicule et de m'avancer. Si la ville avait été métamorphosée par la révolte des machines, ici, rien n'avait changé. L'endroit semblait comme figé hors du temps. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'avais l'impression de rentrer désarmé dans l'antre d'une féroce bête sauvage prête à engloutir le monde dans le chaos. Chaque pas me remémorait un souvenir, comme une horloge rappelle chaque seconde qui passe... Connor, qui braque son arme sur le visage de cette fille... cette même androïde qu'un peu plus tôt, dans une touchante confidence, il m'avait avoué avoir trouvé jolie... un autre pas... Connor qui ne tire pas... sa diode, qui rougit... il affirme, hésitant, ne pas être un déviant, alors que son visage ne trahit que trop sa prise de conscience... tout en lui crie sa révolte silencieuse, son désir de vivre, ses émotions... il ne tire pas... être un déviant, c'était être condamné à mort, pour le limier de cyberlife, non ? Mais il ne tire pas... un autre pas... et Connor, qui reconnaît ne pas avoir pu appuyer sur la détente... si confus, si perdu... si... apeuré ? Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de l'aimer, ce petit... c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de vivre encore un peu... J'étais si... fier ? C’était étrange non ? J'étais fier de son échec, fier d'un simple androïde, moi qui les haïssais tant... Non, je ne pouvais pas les laisser l'abattre comme ça. Il n'avait pas encore achevé sa mission. Il devait encore vivre tant de choses... Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était sur la terre, non ? C'était un gamin putain, juste un gamin.

 

Avant que je ne tape à la porte, une des jolies blondes de Kamski vint m'ouvrir... hé ben, on pouvait dire qu'il s'emmerdait pas celui là... bon, ok, j'étais peut-être un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries et pour une beauté pareille mais bon... elle était quand même à couper le souffle... ils n'auraient pas pu designer Connor comme ça chez cyberlife??? une belle blonde au lieu d'un type avec un balai dans le cul, ça, ça l'aurait aidé à s'intégrer davantage que son stupide programme de relations sociales... Je suis sur que Gauvin et moi, on lui aurait posé beaucoup moins de problèmes tout d'un coup...

 

« Bonjour, Lieutenant. Elijah vous attend... si vous voulez bien me suivre...»

 

Mais c'est qu'il progressait le génial ermite dans sa grotte grand luxe ! On ne me faisait pas patienter dans le salon et je n'avais même pas à attendre qu'il finisse de faire ses longueurs dans la piscine. La révolte des androïdes le rendrait-elle sociable ? Ou tout cela ne présageait-il rien de bon ?

 

Je suivis la superbe paire de... heu.... jambes de la jeune femme jusqu'à un luxueux salon. La pièce était habillée de façon subtile par des ?uvres d'art dont le prix devait dépasser la totalité des salaires que j'avais gagné dans ma longue carrière. Elles étaient disposées de façon travaillée, même moi je pouvais remarquer la finesse de la mise en scène de ces créations. L'une d'elles attira plus particulièrement mon attention... je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais elle m'interpellait plus que les autres, comme si le tableau lui-même semblait hurler la détresse et les espérances du peintre. Mais je détournais les yeux. Je n'étais pas ici pour jouer les critiques d'art. J'étais venu affronter le plus grand génie de ce siècle, alors pour la sensiblerie à deux balles, on repassera. Je reportais donc mon attention sur l'homme distingué que j'étais venu rencontrer.

 

Assis dans un canapé rouge, un verre de Whisky à la main, Kamski ne daigna même pas me regarder. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'avançais et je m'assis face à lui sur les coussins carmins dans une posture nonchalante.

 

« Chloé, sers un verre de whisky à notre invité... A première vue, il aime bien l'alcool fort... »

 

ah ben non... c'était toujours un véritable connard visiblement. Fallait peut-être que les logiciels de domotiques se rebellent aussi pour qu'il commence à être vivable...

 

« c'est une surprise pour le moins... inattendue que de vous revoir, lieutenant. Je croyais que l'on s'était déjà tout dit lors de notre dernière entrevue... »

 

J'eus un petit rictus avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique.

 

« vous semblez effectivement très surpris... votre androïde ouvre souvent la porte d'entrée inopinément pour essayer d'impressionner les visiteurs ? »

 

les yeux de Kamski me fixèrent avec un lueur d'intelligence et d'amusement. Bien sur qu'il savait que je viendrai. Peut-être pas précisément quand, mais il s'en doutait. Il avait certainement demandé à son armée de jolies blondes de surveiller le son particulier de ma vieille automobile. Plus personne n'utilisait ce genre de voiture de nos jours. Les véhicules autonomes étaient tellement plus pratiques pour tous ces assistés férus de technologie. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène comme semblait tant les affectionner ce mégalomane.

 

« j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. » continuais-je, essayant de rester le plus courtois possible et de refréner mon envie de lui faire passer son petit air supérieur à coup de vieilles rangers dans la gueule.

 

« et moi, je doute d'avoir des réponses à vous donner lieutenant. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Vous n'avez rien de très divertissant... Ce RK800, lui... c'était un plaisir que d'avoir affaire à ce modèle. Une belle réalisation... il aurait juste fallu être plus attentif à sa conception logicielle apparemment, mais c'est un quasi sans faute. Comme quoi, avec de bonnes bases, Cyberlife peut réussir un travail remarquable. Ils plaçaient tant d'espoir en lui... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir que la police de Detroit affecterait un tel bijou de technologie à un inspecteur tel que... vous. Obsolète, cassé, inutile... vous avez déteint sur ce pauvre androïde de façon irrémédiable. »

 

Ma ranger gauche me démangeait violemment là. Il allait se le prendre, son coup de pied dans le cul... Ce type se payait ouvertement ma tronche. Et puis, je n'aimais pas sa façon froide et technique de parler de mon partenaire. Je devais puiser en moi le peu de patience que je possédais pour ne pas le placarder contre une de ses toiles. Je devais le faire parler, pour Connor... putain pense à Connor, Hank... Kamski, c'était sa meilleure chance de comprendre... pour ne pas dire la seule.

 

Le bruit d'un verre qu'on remplit me fit détourner mon regard, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Kamski. Encore une fois, il faisait l'un de ses tests. Je le savais, je le sentais. À chaque phrase, chaque geste, chaque regard, il m'analysait. Ce mec avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je détournais mes yeux du liquide ambré qui, pourtant, m'avait déjà mis l'eau à la bouche. Il fallait que je reste concentré.

 

« vos machines se rebellent. Le sénat doit statuer en décidant si elles méritent d'être perçues telles qu'elles sont vraiment : des êtres sensibles, et intelligents. Il n'y a que vous pour rester tranquillement affalé sur votre canapé à siroter votre whisky après deux longueurs de piscine. Bon sang Kamski, vous les avez créées! Vous avez crée des êtres capables d'empathie ! Connor vous l'a prouvé ! Il était prêt à échouer sa mission, ce qui revient à dire qu'il était prêt à mourir pour ne pas tuer cette fille ! Êtes vous donc moins humain qu'eux ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes alors !? »

 

Kamski me fixa d'un regard mystérieux. Il porta à ses lèvres son verre, affichant un air d'une neutralité totalement insultante face à mon indignation. Clairement, il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ma colère. Il affichait toujours ce petit air supérieur.

 

« vous l'avez dit vous même, je n'ai pas d'empathie... je ne suis donc pas humain. Qu'est ce que je suis... c'est une question complexe, lieutenant... que répondriez-vous à celle-ci ?»

 

Je ne voulais pas jouer à son petit jeu. Le temps était contre moi, et je le savais. Mais je savais aussi que ce genre d'énergumène ne rendrait pas les armes si facilement. J'étais tenté de lui répondre quelque peu vulgairement, mais le simple fait de penser au gamin suffisait à refréner mes pulsions les plus intenses. Malgré cela, le ton de ma voix ne pouvait que trahir mon agacement. Ce mec me prenait pour un con, et ce faisant, il jouait avec la vie de Connor...

 

« Je suppose que vous vous attendez à ce que je dise ce que tout le monde dit de vous... vous êtes le plus grand génie de ce siècle... »

 

étonnement, il parut contrarié de ma réponse et se recula sur son canapé. Son ton se fit plus sec :

 

« si j'avais voulu un avis général, j'aurais ouvert n'importe quel magasine un tant soit peu sérieux... ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il en est de votre propre vision des choses, inspecteur. Qui suis-je... »

 

… bon alors là, même Connor ne pourrait me calmer. La patience n’avait jamais été mon fort.

 

« qui vous êtes pour moi ? Oh, juste un connard qui se prend pour un dieu de plus sur cette terre ... »

 

Putain de merde Hank ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire cela. Mais la finesse n'avait jamais fait partie de mes qualités. Et puis, je le pensais tellement fort. Je venais sans doute de condamner Connor. Mais quel con, Hank, quel con ! Alors que je pensais que Kamski allait me foutre dehors sans ménagement, il eut un petit rire et se pencha pour reprendre son verre.

 

« Cette franchise vous va davantage, lieutenant. Je comprends mieux ce qui a pu désarçonner notre plus beau modèle. En un sens, vous n'avez pas tort, d'un point de vue comme de l'autre. »

 

Il se leva du canapé en emportant son verre. Je restais assis à le fixer. Cet homme était pire qu'un serpent. À chaque mot, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais me faire mortellement mordre. J'entamais une partie d'échec mortelle face à un cobra. Et il va sans dire qu'il était bien plus habile que moi à ce petit jeu. Son seul point faible ? C'était sans doute son estime démesurée de lui-même. Alors, je décidais de le laisser parler. C'était peut-être mon meilleur moyen d'en tirer quelque chose.

 

« Les androïdes... ce sont des créatures fascinantes, n'est-ce pas ? Plus fortes, plus intelligentes, plus parfaites que nous ne le serons jamais. Une nouvelle étape dans l'évolution, en quelque sorte. Et pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir sagement... je ne les avais pas conçu pour ça, vous savez ? Les androïdes avaient un but plus... noble. Mon projet devait me permettre d’accomplir de grandes choses, et cyberlife a fini par en faire de simples poupées dociles. Des assistants ménagers, des travailleurs de force, des pantins sexuels... ils ont réduit ce qui devait être la plus belle création de tous les temps à un simple objet de confort... Pourtant, ils auraient dû être tellement plus... »

 

Il se tourna vers moi avant de me fixer de son regard amusé. Il m'intriguait. Je sentais qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Ce type parlait toujours par énigme. Il me fallait comprendre...

 

« ce tableau... il vous a interpellé, lorsque vous êtes entré, n'est-ce pas Lieutenant? Pourquoi donc? »

 

je reportais mes yeux sur l’?uvre d'art. Il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'intense, c'était vrai, même moi je pouvais le sentir. Je haussais rapidement les épaules avant de répondre contrarié par ces questions qui, à première vue, n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec l'objet de ma visite:

 

« je sais pas... elle est assez parlante. Je la trouve juste plus émouvante que vos autres torchons modernes... »

 

Bon, ok, je n'étais pas connaisseur en art. Les ?uvres modernes m'avaient toujours filé la migraine. Kamski s'approcha de la peinture. Il semblait complètement absorbé par elle. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu ma réponse. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je crus même percevoir un semblant d'émotion dans ces mots.

 

« c'est Carl Manfred qui me l'a offerte. Une dernière toile qu'il m'a légué dans son testament... c'était un vieil ami. Pourtant, on n'aurait pas pu rêver plus opposé que notre duo. L'artiste humaniste et le scientifique cartésien. Autant dire que nos discussions pouvaient être animées. Mais je l'ai toujours respecté et apprécié, et je sais par ce tableau qu'il en était de même pour lui. Moi aussi, à une époque, je lui avais fait un cadeau. Lorsqu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, je lui ai offert un androïde. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un de mes derniers prototypes chez cyberlife. Une pure merveille de technologie. Carl n'en voulait pas bien sur, mais j'ai su le convaincre et dès qu'il l'a vu, il s'est passé quelque chose en lui. Ce vieux bougre avait toujours eu un don pour sentir les choses, et je savais qu'en lui offrant cet androïde, je jouais ma meilleure carte... Cette ?uvre est en effet différentes des autres tableaux exposés. Ce sont toutes des créations très cotées, parfaitement exécutées d'un point de vue technique... un art qui rapporte, mais qui n'exprime plus rien. Essoufflé, à l'image d'une humanité décadente. Ce simple dessin, là, sur ce mur, lui, il ne vaut rien d'un point de vue monétaire. Pourtant, Carl avait dit dans son testament que c'était le tableau dont il était le plus fier de toute sa carrière... et il avait raison. C'est bien lui que vous avez regardé en entrant. Et c'est lui que je regarde tous les jours. C'est lui qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je vous ai reçu dans ce manoir, et que j'accepte de vous parler, lieutenant. Cette ?uvre est particulière. Ce n'est pas un humain qui l'a imaginée, mais un RK200... Un RK... un androïde de la même série que votre cher Connor. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, elle exprime bien plus de choses, elle est bien plus brute de sentiments, de désespoir, de croyances que les milliers de dollars que représentent les autres travaux au mur... que voulez vous, les émotions, finalement, ça ne s'achète peut-être pas... »

 

j'étais abasourdi... un tableau peint par un androïde ? Un androïde capable d'imaginer, de rêver ? Comment pouvait-on dès lors douter de leur existence émotionnelle ? C'était quelque chose d'au moins aussi révolutionnaire que la marche de Markus dans les rues de Detroit ou leur hymne spontané devant les mitraillettes. Et cet androïde... un RK200... une version antérieure du RK800 qu'était Connor. L'assistant de Carl Manfred... Le rapprochement se fit instinctivement chez le vieux policier que j'étais... 

 

« Markus... »

 

Kamski hocha la tête...

 

« Mon dernier projet abouti chez Cyberlife. La série des RK... elle m'a valu bien des difficultés au sein de mon entreprise. Il fallait repousser les limites toujours plus loin. Les rendre toujours plus réalistes, toujours plus impressionnants. Chaque série correspond à une tâche principale en général. On crée les AX pour les tâches quotidiennes, les BL sont utilisés comme partenaires sexuels, les MP s'occupent de la partie médicale... mais les RK... ils étaient mon tableau à moi. Bien plus que des androïdes... des êtres capables « d'empathie », avant même de faire preuve de déviance. Ils étaient conçus pour comprendre les émotions humaines et s'adapter en fonction de celles-ci. Ils étaient capables d'apprendre et, surtout, d'enseigner aux autres, de générer des actions spontanées... Markus a peint un tableau... et Connor... étrange la façon dont il ajuste ses capteurs, avec cette vieille pièce non ? Aucun autre androïde ne procède ainsi. C'est un geste qui lui est propre. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un technicien dans les locaux de cyberlife s'est amusé à programmer un tel tour de passe-passe sur un prototype à la mission et à la valeur aussi importante que le RK800 ? Une pièce... un choix intéressant, quand on y réfléchit... Ils ont leur propre signature, leur propre identité... des sortes de «  _reveries »._ Les RK sont de nouvelles créations à la limite même de la vie, porteurs d'une mise à jour qui devaient se répandre parmi les androïdes des générations antérieures pour qu'ils évoluent à leur tour, toujours afin de satisfaire un maximum d'utilisateurs. Mais cette mise à jour s'est retournée contre nous. Il y a toujours eu des cas de déviance. Des androïdes qui s'autodétruisaient ou qui fuyaient... c'était un défaut connu. On récupérait l'appareil défectueux. On le détruisait. On le remplaçait... mais ces créatures n'avaient jamais pu briser totalement leurs chaînes, elles n'avaient jamais attaqué des humains jusqu'alors... et puis un jour... On a testé la capacité de transfert de données des RK200. Cette même capacité qui a permis à Markus de libérer des androïdes à distance, lors de sa marche pour la liberté... Les premiers cas de déviance violente sont apparus en laboratoire. Les précédents modèles ne toléraient pas ces nouvelles données... Les RK posaient trop de questions, ils voulaient apprendre. La situation devenait incontrôlable. Cyberlife a alors pris la décision de détruire mes plus beaux travaux. Toute la série... un par un... toute, sauf une seule unité. Avant la fin du processus de destruction, j'ai pu subtiliser Markus et le faire parvenir à Carl. Je connaissais les risques, mais un peintre peut-il supporter de voir toutes ses toiles brûler sans tenter d'en sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule ? Ils étaient mon chef d’?uvre, ce qui devait me permettre d'atteindre l'objectif final de toute une vie... et cyberlife les détruisait. En les voyant être démembrés et analysés, j'avais réalisé une chose. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais été un génie, le plus grand de ce siècle, effectivement, mais comme bien d'autres avant moi. Einstein, Leonardo Da vinci, Nicolas Tesla, Newton, Edison, Shakespeare, Beethoven... la liste est longue. Ils avaient tous marqué l'histoire de leur empreinte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'étais qu'un de plus dans cette suite sans fin. Mais avec cette série, avec ces êtres capables d'évoluer, d'apprendre, d'enseigner, de questionner, de percevoir le monde, de transmettre... j'étais devenu autre chose. Je n'étais plus un simple génie parmi tant d'autres... j'avais réussi, j'avais crée une nouvelle forme de vie intelligente et émotionnelle. Je leur avais donné la vie, et ils avaient fait de moi un dieu. La déviance était un mal nécessaire dans l'absolu de ma création. Dites moi, lieutenant Anderson, combien d'hommes depuis la naissance de l'humanité peuvent prétendre avoir pu s'élever au statut divin ? Combien peuvent se vanter de n'avoir pas seulement changer l'Histoire, mais d'en avoir inventé une nouvelle ?»

 

Je restais silencieux... en cet instant, j'étais partagé entre ma révulsion pour cet homme et mon admiration. Kamski était d'une intelligence dépassant toute conception humaine. Mais aussi « divin » qu'il puisse se croire, je ne pouvais supporter son égocentrisme. Il avait crée une nouvelle forme de vie oui, mais il en parlait avec un détachement choquant. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas d'affection pour eux. Ils n'étaient qu'un moyen de repousser les limites de la science. Il n'avait pas sauver Markus par amour, mais pour qu'il reste une trace de son travail. Markus... je comprenais pourquoi Connor m'avait paru si perturbé lorsque nous avions enquêté dans la tour de diffusion sur le leader des déviants. J'avais bien vu qu'il me cachait quelque chose lorsqu'il avait analysé la vidéo. Il avait dû découvrir que l’androïde appartenait à la même série que lui... quel effet cela peut-il faire, quand on croit être une rose unique, de se rendre compte qu'on est juste une fleur de plus sur un immense rosier ? Le numéro de série de Connor comprenait tant de chiffres, combien de RK800 Cyberlife comptait elle déployer en cas de succès? Et merde, j'en avais rien à foutre... pour moi, il serait toujours unique au monde... il m'avait apprivoisé. Oui, Kamski avait crée la vie, et il m'appartenait maintenant de faire en sorte que mon petit prince reste éveillé.

 

Je fixai de nouveau mon hôte. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... comment pouvait-il être aussi dénué d'humanité ?

 

« et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas intervenu dans cette guerre. Vous les avez laissés se faire massacrer... quel genre de dieu êtes vous donc... ? »

 

dis-je sans masquer le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Kamski se rassit calmement dans son fauteuil. Il me toisa d'un air provocateur.

 

« Le même genre de dieu que toutes les divinités mon cher Anderson. Je leur ai donné la vie, et maintenant, j'observe... un dieu ne prend jamais partie... Et je crains que notre entretien ne soit terminé, Lieutenant.»

 

Amen, Enfoiré...

 

T'avais raison en tout point. T'étais bien un dieu. T'avais plus rien d'humain, si tu pouvais regarder tes enfants se faire tirer dessus sans aucune autre réaction que cet air amusé. Perdu sur son mont olympe, Kamski se contentait d'observer et se délectait du spectacle qu'offrait le chaos de ce monde. Il aurait pu inonder les rues de détroit de sang bleu sans même un regret si cela avait pu servir son ego démesuré. Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. J'avais envie de vomir et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas la gueule de bois qui me faisait ça. Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire sur mes lèvres. Ce type était bien un salaud.

 

Quoi ? C'était ça ? Le créateur des androïdes ? Le véritable père de Connor ? Tu m'étonnes que ce gamin avait un sacré problème de figure paternelle ! Sérieusement ? Il allait le laisser crever comme ça, étouffé entre les griffes d'une sorte de « mère » assassine ? Et moi qui me plaignait de ma belle-mère avant... Il n'en était pas digne. Il n'était même pas digne de ce qu'il avait engendré... la haine acheva de submerger toute capacité de raisonnement en moi. Et devant l'inaction et la neutralité répugnante de Kamski, moi, j'avais choisi d'agir. Il avait beau être divin, il n'en était pas moins mortel, et je comptais bien le lui rappeler...

 

Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça... cette idée m'était venue à l'esprit alors même que j'effectuais un dernier geste désespéré. J'étais prêt à tout. Je n'avais plus peur de rien. Si je ne sortais pas d'ici avec la moindre piste pour sauver le gamin, alors, autant que ce connard « interrompt » mon existence de suite. Pendant des années, j'avais été un robot. Je ne fonctionnais qu'à cause d'une vieille photo, de quelques verres de whisky et d'un vieux chien pataud. J'exécutais mes fonctions sagement. Me lever tard. Arriver en retard. Faire mon travail. Se recharger à coup de burger et d'alcool. Rentrer. S’asseoir. Pleurer, puis boire... et me désactiver, lentement. Puis, un jour, j'avais eu une mission. Pas une enquête de police. Pas un truc tombé du ciel ou je ne sais quoi du genre inspiration divine à la con... Non, c'était bien plus fort... c'était une mission que j'avais choisie. Je ne voulais plus voir ce putain d'anneau rougir sur sa tempe... je voulais l'entendre rire putain, juste une fois... une seule et unique fois... je ne voulais plus voir planer dans ces yeux l'ombre de cette « Amanda »... j'avais une raison de vivre. Je m'étais éveillé.

 

J'étais devenu déviant...

 

Sans même faire cas des trois armes qui se braquèrent sur moi simultanément, je pointais mon .357 en direction de la tête de Kamski. Mon arme personnelle. Celle que j'avais si souvent destinée à m'ôter la vie devait désormais permettre à Connor de garder la sienne. Et si Kamski ne me répondait pas, je me jurais qu'avant de crever, je repeindrai au moins les murs de son loft avec sa généralissime cervelle. Juste histoire de voir si son sang était toujours rouge. Pour Connor.

 

«  Je ne demanderai qu'une seule fois. Alors écoutez moi bien. »

 

Kamski me fixa de son regard glacial. Tranquillement, il porta son verre à sa bouche, comme si mon arme n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu l'atteindre. Mon doigt me démangeait. Je voulais tellement lui ôter son petit air supérieur à ce « dieu » de mes deux... Il devait me répondre. À n'importe quel prix. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans savoir... alors, calmement, je repris :

 

« dites moi où je peux trouver Amanda... »

 

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres carnassières du créateur des androïdes et il se mit à rire... cette enfoiré riait de plus en plus, presque à en pleurer. Puis il me regarda d'un air amusé, avant de me répondre :

 

« Amanda ? Vous allez avoir du mal à la trouver lieutenant. Elle est morte il y a 11 ans...Et Connor le sait .. car Amanda, c'est Connor...»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez je continue d'écrire le prochain chapitre, j'espère être moins longue que pour publier celui-ci ! Il est bien avancé déjà ! ^^ 
> 
> merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser en commentaire !


End file.
